The War In Us
by Mai Kurosaki
Summary: AU. Ichigo is an undercover cop trying to ruin the Kuchiki clan - a clan so terrible that even the mob stays away from it. But when he meets the head of the clan, the notorious Byakuya Kuchiki, sparks fly and Ichigo fights against the mutual attraction every step of the way. But Byakuya is determined and soon Ichigo finds himself in a position where little choice is left.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: As everyone knows, Tite Kubo owns _Bleach_ and everything to it. He can own this fanfic as well, if he makes this pair canon. XD

Chapter one

**Identity Issues**

The phone call came at three o'clock in the morning and special agent Ichigo Kurosaki was out of breath when he answered it:

"Kurosaki."

"Why are you out of breath?" Keygo's annoying voice shrieked from the other end of the line. "Are you having sex? Are you having kinky gay sex and you answer in the middle of it?" Ichigo scrunched his nose in an attempt to calm the headache that always started when stupid Keygo was calling him.

"I'll hang up in a second, if you don't tell me what this is about."

"Sorry. Cap needs to see you. It's urgent."

"At this hour?" Ichigo scowled, although there was no one around. "Does he know I'm on leave?"

"Of course he knows that, Ichigo, don't be an idiot. He did sign the goddamn request, but something big has come up. Really big."

"Fine. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Make it twenty." Keigo said and then hang up, leaving Ichigo to roll his eyes into nothingness.

He went straight to the shower. There was no point of pretending that he was sleeping. He hasn't slept for more than three hours a night for a very long time. Ichigo sighed heavily as the spray hit his back, soothing him and washing down his dark thoughts, at least for a short period. Around four years ago, after he lost his family to a car accident, he quitted his job as a regular police officer and entered Unit 3, also known as Substitute Squad. There were no more than twenty people assigned to this squad, mostly for security issues. You couldn't trust many people when your life was on the line. Not that his life was worth much nowadays.

He dried himself and dressed with efficient moves. Ten minutes later, he was out of the house and his unassuming car merged into the lazy traffic of Tokyo. He drove in silence for a while, the radio just a still presence in the darkness of the car. He scowled at a driver and postponed taking an exist just so he could rattle the guy some more. Sometimes Ichigo was petty like that.

He was still a bit bothered by the fact that his captain called him out for duty when he officially was assigned to a job desk and some time off, after his last mission went terribly wrong. Not that he wasn't happy that the ring surrounding those illegal fights and prostitution was pulverized after his work was done, but that bastard Zaraki Kenpachi and his lieutenant were still out there, probably licking their wounds and ready to start all over as Osaka would become their ring of power again.

For almost two years, Ichigo posed as a fighter with nothing left to lose, ready to piss on his life and health as long as he would have something to do and someone to pummel. And it worked. Ichigo Shinamori was a ruthless warrior, who would gradually take down any fighter, no matter how much experience in the ring they had or how much bigger than him they were. Soon, that attracted the attention of Kenpachi and his cronies and not long after, he became an important member of their inner circle, being offered fights and women and then men when they found out about his preferences. All of their victims were trafficked and Ichigo was suicidal for most of that mission.

When everything went down, he was shot, supposedly by a rival gang and then one day later, while he was still in hospital in induced coma, the squad was able to make almost two hundred arrests. The good news was that they were able to free most of the victims and returned them to their teary families. The bad news was that Kenpachi had escaped and disappeared into thin air. Nobody blamed Ichigo for it and soon Ichigo Shinamori retreated to Tokyo and lost himself in the underbelly there.

His hands clenched on the steering wheel. If he had been there, he would have been able to make the arrest, but his captain didn't agree as he deemed the situation too dangerous for him to be present when all the arrest were made. Unfortunately, the sniper that was supposed to take him down made a terrible miscalculation and he spent three days in induced coma to fight the infection that had settled into his body. By the time he woke up, everything had ended.

He parked in front of a bland building, just at the outskirts of Tokyo, far from the meddling crowd but not too far to attract attention. It was built perfectly to resemble like a small centre for a little company with not enough employees and even less funds to move into a better building. The underground parking lot resounded with the squeals of his tyres its echo grating on his strained nerves.

He parked his car closer to the elevator and once in it, pressed the top button, followed by a strict code that changed every forty-eight hours. Without it, the elevator wouldn't budge or it would move just until it reached the first floor where one would find the security, who would either ask you for your identification in a polite way or make sure you never cross that threshold ever again in a not so very polite way. Ichigo dared anybody to defy their security team.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, he was welcomed by a very anxious Keygo, who looked as if he hadn't slept in more than thirty hours and had too much coffee. A normal Keygo was very annoying, a coffee driven one drove Ichigo up the wall. His red t-shirt was smudged with ketchup and it would look funny if it weren't for his anxiousness almost palpable in the cold air of the office.

"You're late." His colleague snapped and then pushed Ichigo in the direction of their equivalent of a conference room.

"Normally, I would punch you in the face, but because you woke me up in the middle of the night, I could just kill you right now and the captain would blame it on the stress induced by the last mission." He said as a matter of fact.

"Shut up, you love me, you orange goof-ball." Ichigo raised a perfect eyebrow at that.

"I love you when you are quiet, Keygo which never happens actually."

"Shut up and just tell me who you were boning when I called."

"I wasn't boning anyone. Could you be more crude?"

"And could you be more prude?" Keygo reached for a cup on his desk and pushed it into his hands. "So details."

"I really wasn't sleeping with anyone."

"Oh, my God, who says sleeping with someone any more?!"

"Tone it down, idiot!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, grandpa." His colleague's face turned serious. "What were you doing then?"

"Sit ups." He answered and entered the conference room which was already filled up with people.

His captain, Shinji Hirako who usually grinned like a lunatic, was seriously overlooking some papers, so he barely nodded to Ichigo's _Yo_. His hair was kept into a messy pony tail and his pink shirt was all wrinkled, a clear sign that he hadn't been sleeping either. His IT guy, Chad, the best forger of paperwork with whom Ichigo had the pleasure of working with, was listening to some music and grunted a _hello_ back. Orihime Inoue, their medical advisor and also the psychiatrist of the unit, was perky as usual and she was the only one who made small talk with him. Lisa Yadomaru, their information officer, was there as well and again several alarm bells rang into Ichigo's mind.

"So can someone explain me what the hell is going on?"

Shinji left the paperwork on his desk and sighed heavily.

"Six months ago, Byakuya Kuchiki moved to Karakura town."

"Shit." Ichigo took a gulp of the far too bitter coffee. "Byakuya freaking Ice Lord Kuchiki is in Karakura?"

"Yes. And three days ago, he and another madman that goes by the name of Mayuri Kurosatsuchi had an altercation. Mayuri is dead, his body showing signs of heavy torture and his operation has switched under a new commander." Shinji pinched his nose. "I wished I could have been able to bleach my own brain so I would forget those images, but let's just say Mayuri's death, although deserving, was far more painful than any human being should endure."

"Since when the Kuchiki clan makes moves on Karakura?"

"In case you have missed the memo, Kurosaki, they make moves everywhere they please."

"I know, remember? I was freaking there." The only way Kenpachi had been able to rule over Osaka in that line of business was because the Kuchiki clan had in fact allowed it and for that Kenpachi paid every month a hefty tax for it. But he was all right with that because he knew that so long as he would do it properly, the Kuchiki clan would ensure his dealings were left alone. Nobody dared to mess with them. They were probably the worst thing that ever happened to the underground mob and even Yakuza stayed the hell out of their way.

"I know." Shinji answered, a flicker of something passing through his eyes before he looked around the room. "Lisa, hit us with some info."

The picture of a man in mid thirties appeared on the screen, his raven hair falling to his shoulders, grey eyes colder the whole ice in the world, dressed in a suit appeared on the white screen of the room. Ichigo would normally find him attractive, with his broad shoulders and aristocratic air about him, if it weren't for those really icy eyes. He was talking on the phone and two other people were in the background watching his every move. One was a petite woman, with the same raven hair and the same grey eyes, poised and dressed in a purple silk shirt and dark trousers, and holding some documents. She would look like a business woman if it weren't for her very hard face, her knowing eyes seemingly scanning the people around them.

The other person was a man in his thirties as well, with bright red hair and tribal tattoos all the way to his forehead. He was dressed in a white shirt, its sleeves rolled up, and some elegant trousers. His hands were painted black as well and his muscles were a clear indication of a person who would use them to mean all the harm in the world. His ridiculously small brown eyes looked defiantly at a passer by, while he was keeping a hand in the pocket and the other holding some keys. The other goons in the background were of no concern to Ichigo.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, thirty-five, also known as the Ice Lord, for how 'nice' he treats his victims." Lisa's ironic tone droned on. "He is involved in heavy drug trafficking and money laundry. Aside, he holds various fractions that are involved in underground fights, human slavery, prostitution and God knows what else. He moved to Karakura six months ago, after his grandfather passed away. Apparently he loved his origins and decided to make it the head quarters of his illegal empire."

Lisa took a sip of coffee and proceeded:

"The woman is his sister, Rukia Kuchiki, twenty-eight, the book-keeper of their horrendous family affair, but also very fierce. Last year, when Sajin The Wolf Komamura had the bad idea of attacking them, she cut off one of his arms and then fed it to her dogs. They say though that Sajin lost something far more precious that night than his hand." The captain made a lewd gesture before she was able to continue: "She is incredibly loyal to her brother and they saved each other's life more than one can count. The other guy is Renji Abarai, thirty-one, Kuchiki's right hand. He served in their family since he was a child and he is incredibly protective of them. This guy rules with an iron fist as well and it is very rare that his master needs to intervene. Komamura's men were dead before they even knew it."

"Okay, so all these people are incredibly dangerous, fucking evil and they rule over everyone from Osaka to Tokyo to Karakura. What this has got to do with us?"

"Kurosaki, I present you your new mission." There was something utterly bitter in the captain's voice when he said that. But Ichigo had little sympathy for him right now.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I don't like it more than you do, but the higher ups are sick and tired of this guy eluding them for more then ten years and although they are very much aware that getting that close to him is almost impossible, they still want to tear down as much as possible from his empire."

"How about telling them to fuck off?" Ichigo snaps. "Captain, they caught the last undercover cop that they sent and you know what they did to him? They tortured him for a whole month and when they finally inflicted all the possible pain that you can inflict upon a human being, they sent the recorded sessions to his family before they buried him alive. I'm sorry if I'm not thrilled to be going against this guy."

"Kurosaki, I am well aware of this, but there is nothing I can do. We need to send someone or these guys will rule the entire Japan in a matter of years."

"They already are, so might as well let them." Ichigo drank the rest of the coffee and then scowled at Shinji and Keygo. "This is why you called me here? To tell me that I've just been put in front of the firing squad?"

"Look, Ichigo," Keygo pushed the paperwork in front of him, "nobody wants you to do this. But here are the facts: these guys are monsters and unless someone stops them, they will eat us alive soon enough. You are the best agent that our squad has and there is no one else who could do this. Besides, no offence but you are kind of perfect for the mission."

"Perfect for the mission? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't have any family left to see recordings of you being tortured." Orihime answered, her voice hoarse with emotion and a heavy silence settled in the room. Ichigo pinched his nose and tried to ignore the pain hammering his heart.

"What's the plan?" He finally muttered. At least if he was dead, he would be able to see his family again and stop this wretched ache in his heart. Living without them was as if all the light and colours have been sucked out of life and there was nothing but grey left. "Because since you called me here at this hour, I assume you've done your homework extensively and you want me to move as fast as possible there."

"You need to become one of his goons." Lisa said as a matter of fact and annoyance flashed over Ichigo's face.

"Look, if we are to catch this guy, let's face it, it's not going to be easy and it's not going to be done the traditional way. I have to look like I don't want anything to do with their business and even more, like I don't want to be part of it. The more reluctant I will be, the more believable it will seem for him. Besides, I will never be more than a lowly goon, even if I want to enter the clan. Thy are ruled by family and the business stays in the family. I need another way in."

"It's your mission now. You decide." The captain leaned in his chair.

"Very well. Chad, give me all you can find out about this Abarai guy. I need to know what he drinks, what he eats and how many times a day he pisses. He will be my entry in the clan." Chad grunted affirmative and left the room with a new purpose shining into his usually subdued eyes. "Orihime, I need all the psychiatric evaluations that you can make of these three based on what we know about them.

"Already on it."

"Lisa, I will let you know, once I find out more about them, what new identity should be created for me. Don't call me again until you have all that and in the mean time, I need all the files on the Kuchikis and this Abarai guy."

He left without looking back and ignoring Keygo's calls. He really wasn't in the mood for chit chat. The problem was that he was perversely happy to go into a new mission and forget about his goddamn empty life. Everything was wiped out in that car accident and he tried to pick up pieces of it ever since. Broken pieces that didn't match anything in him any more. He was constantly feeling like he was trying to work with puzzle pieces that were all made not to fit and wasn't that ironic?

Since that day, he had constantly been looking in the mirror only to see a stranger looking back. As if along with the death of his father and his two sisters, everything had been wiped out inside of him, leaving nothing behind. His mother had died just two years before, a victim in a robbery gone wrong. Even now, after so many years, it felt as if they had been cursed and Ichigo had been left behind to carry the burden of it ever since.

The dawn caught him back in his miserable apartment, almost nothing screaming his name. There was just a mattress on the floor, with a lamp next to it and some paperwork array. His few possessions were hidden in a small closet, while the kitchen held exactly one glass, one bowl and a bunch of cutlery that he almost never used.

Ichigo Kurosaki had died three years ago and now only his ghost was living in his place, sucking the little energy that he had left. Perhaps one day he would merely rest his weary body and he would die at last.

He poured himself some sake and took the files that Keygo gave him. He was going to find out everything about this Ice Lord and he was going to make sure that if he was going to die in this mission, that he would take the poor bastard with him.

A week later, Ichigo Shinamori was moving back to Karakura to occupy a new position as a nurse in a free clinic in a very poor neighbourhood in Karakura, where almost all the members of the Kuchiki clan were going when they were stabbed, shot or maimed in any other way. The free clinic was ran by a guy called Kensei Muguruma, ex-military doctor, who now loved to impart his knowledge with the grateful poor and not so grateful mobsters. Because if you were part of the Kuchiki clan and you were presenting yourself with a gun shot wound to ER, most likely you were going to be arrested on the spot. Free clinics like Muguruma's were perfect for these guys to save their asses and then going back to whatever they were doing.

Ichigo rented a studio flat that looked like at some point some cockroaches made it their house and never left. He was going to appear like he was short of money but not desperate, who could afford living on his own, but still needed a miserable job whatever that might be. Ichigo had medical training, but Ichigo Shinamori was a med student that didn't manage to graduate due to the tragedy of his family, a guy who had been an illegal fighter for Kenpachi for a while and who then had moved from town to town after he found out about the raid that the police had done in Osaka.

Ichigo Shinamori wanted to forget all about the illegal fights and the pain and perhaps of something more, so he was going to be Muguruma's nurse because the guy really needed someone to step in and from their conversation over the phone, the curt responses were still tinged with gratefulness.

Ichigo was going to be a normal person that owned furniture and a bed and some old books that Orihime managed to buy for him at the last minute. He was going to give his report every two weeks and under no circumstance he was going to enter this clan. The approach needed to be extremely different on this occasion.

Two days later, he started to work for Muguruma who was always brief in his instructions, never friendly, a surly air constantly surrounding him. They tended to poor people, who couldn't normally afford a medic, old people left behind by their families or children who soon would become foot soldiers for the Kuchikis and the likes of them. For that though, there was a huge amount of paperwork to fill and he and the other nurse, Mashiro Kuna could barely fend off. There was radio silence for almost a month but Ichigo hadn't expected anything to happen any time soon. The field work always requested a huge amount of patience and an incredible control of emotions. He was going to wait, because something was bound to happen soon.

He wasn't disappointed. Almost a month and half into his assignment, Ichigo finally met the members of the Kuchiki clan although not in the way that he expected.

He was drinking his coffee, his eyes closed trying to forget about how horrible the day had been, when he heard Muguruma calling him.

"Shinamori, get your ass in here now!"

"What the hell, old man?" He snapped when he got into the waiting room, but as soon as he saw the two bleeding men, he snapped into his professional mode. "What happened?" Muguruma was bent over a bald guy who was bleeding all over the upholstery, while grinning manically. The other guy was still held by the one and only Renji Abarai.

"That's not your problem. Just cure them and mind your own business." Abarai snapped at him and almost instantly Ichigo felt his hackles raised.

"I didn't ask what has happened specifically, pineapple head." Abarai spluttered while the bleeding guy that he was holding actually started to giggle. "For all I care, they both slipped on a banana peel and fell into a knife. I just need to know some specifics so I can treat them.

"Do you know who the fuck I am, punk?"

"Right now? I don't give a fuck, but if I would take a guess, I would say an annoying asshole that right now stands between me helping his bleeding friends and the said bleeding friends." Ichigo scowled. Showing back bone from the very beginning would later gain him some respect. The red haired look like he was about to have a heart attack, while his friend was dissolving into giggles.

"Now listen up, bastard-"

"Later!" Ichigo interrupted him and looked at the bleeding shoulder of the guy. "What's your name?" He asked all professional and knowing that he will come to blows with the right hand of the Kuchiki clan.

"Yumichika." Ichigo's heart stuttered. If this was indeed that guy, then these two were the famous hitmen: Madarame Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa, one of the most formidable pair that he had ever heard of. Jesus, he was so going to die in this mission.

"Well, Yumichika, apart from the very obvious wound to your shoulder, do you have any other that I should know of?"

"No, my friend got it worse, but Kensei-chan is already taking care of it."

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" He could hear the doctor yell from the other room.

"Okay, then step in here." Yumichika smiled at him as soon as he sat down on the chair in the other consultancy room. Abarai mumbled something and left them alone and Ichigo was none too glad to see him gone.

"All right, doctor, I confess I am actually surprised to see someone standing up to Renji-kun. Thank you for the show."

"I am here to serve." He smiled tightly as he gathered all that he needed. "And I am not a doctor, I didn't finish medical school."

"Oh, man, Ikkaku was lucky then, although I got the pretty one. What's your name?"

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, and if I hear some joke about my name, I swear I will drop peroxide on your wound. Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" Ichigo concentrated on the wound, a rather nasty cut, which was still bleeding but looked not too life threatening.

"You aren't from around here, are you, Ichigo?"

"No, what gave it away?"

"The way you spoke to Renji-kun. A friendly advice though. Try not to make it a habit."

Ichigo looked up at that, straight into the eyes of a possible murderer and said slowly:

"I would rather suggest he didn't make a habit out of it. I am not responding well to such behaviour. And when I say I don't give a shit about who he is, I literally mean that. Now would you rather speak about that freaking asshole or would you rather I concentrate more on your wound and give you the good kind of pills?" Ichigo winked at him and the other man giggled again.

"Ichigo-kun, I think I might like you already."

Half an hour later, Yumichika was back in the waiting room with Abarai waiting for Ikkaku to be patched up, while Ichigo cleaned the room. By the time he finished, Kensei was already done as well, and together they finished cleaning everything up before the doctor sent him home. Feeling dead on his feet, Ihcigo was actually quite grateful to be able to leave.

He wasn't surprised though to see a slick car still waiting outside the clinic and a few passers by watched anxiously as Ichigo approached it, for he knew they were waiting for him The red haired was expecting him, all cocky confidence and power to back him up. However, if that asshole was going to start a fight with him, he had another thing coming if he thought that Ichigo was just going to take it. Still, he didn't want to get into a struggle with the guy because that pretty much was going to ruin all his plans.

"You really aren't from around here, Ichigo Shinamori, are you?" Abarai said as soon as Ichigo stepped in front of him, as if ready to protect himself but not backing down, which probably said a lot in Abarai's world.

"What is it with people saying that?" He rolled his eyes and then passed his fingers through his hair. He shouldn't be surprised that his name was already known. "No, I just moved here, and before you tell me that I should know who you are, I will tell you that no, I don't know who you are, I don't care who you are and frankly if you are going to punch me, I'd rather you'd do it now, because I've worked twelve hours straight, I am tired, I smell like vomit because I had two people actually puking on me and I am just about to face plant on this sidewalk."

The sudden laugh was definitely not the reaction he was expecting from the red haired, nor was the clap on his shoulder.

"You are an interesting guy, Shinamori. Go home and crash into your bed. There will be plenty of days to exchange punches with me." The hand on his shoulder abruptly tensed, gripping tight and almost painful. Abarai's eyes flashed dangerously. "I suggest though you find out who I am, punk, so we don't encounter the same issue next time. For the benefit of both parts."

Ichigo nodded curtly before the red haired let go of his shoulder.

"And you should stop by _The Red Sakura_. Yumichika wants to buy you sake and find out all the gossip there is to know about you."

"I am afraid already."

"You should be. Yumichika is a terrible gossiper."

"Hey, I heard that." It was Abarai's turn to roll his eyes.

"That was the plan all along. See you around, orange brat." Abarai grinned maniacally and then got in the car, leaving Ichigo on the sidewalk and thinking he just struck gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Redundant or not, Kubo Tite owns _Bleach_ and everything related to it and he can own this story too, if he makes this pair canon. XD And thank you so much, Rayniekinnz, for the beta work and cleaning a little bit my mess. You are a saviour. :)

Chapter Two

**Contact**

Ichigo blinked sluggishly, but the aisle of frozen foods still looked as unappetizing as ever. There was nothing here that screamed a decent meal and he almost felt like crying. He needed a home cooked meal, he needed something hot coming from human hand and not just heated in the microwave and hoping that it turned all right. His hand almost trembled as he took a box and read the ingredients, but not comprehending anything.

"You look like you are about to cry, Ichigo-kun." The voice startled him, but when he raised his eyes, he just looked pathetically at Yumichika, who was smiling softly.

It had been almost two months since that fateful night, but he neither went to _The Red Sakura,_ nor did he make any attempt to get in touch with these guys and for once the upper management seemed more than glad to leave him to his own devices and act as it suited him best. And Ichigo knew that sooner or later chance would present itself. The fact that he had moved in a neighbourhood full of Kuchiki's henchmen helped a lot. Case in point.

He showed the box to the hitman almost whimpering. Yes, the lack of home cooked meals and the tiredness were taking a toll on him, but he didn't feel like cooking when he was the only one eating. He hadn't cooked for himself for almost five years, he wasn't going to start now.

"I'm tired of this. Seriously, nothing looks appetizing anymore."

"When was the last time you ate a home cooked meal?" Yumichika's eyebrow arched. "And actually for that matter, when was the last time you slept?"

"About an hour ago." Ichigo patted his chest self-consciously as if the wrinkles of his t-shirt would suddenly disappear or he would be able to erase the mysterious stains on his sweats. "Look, this is my first day off since I started working for Muguruma-san and my apartment looks so bad that I thought to myself that I'd rather come and buy something to eat, make myself some good breakfast, although it should be more of a lunch, and then maybe start on doing laundry. But this-" he indicated pathetically to the aisle, "-is just too much for me."

"That's it. You're coming with me." Yumichika said decisively and grabbed his hand before pulling him towards the vegetable stand.

"What? No, please, I don't want to impose."

"As if," Yumichika scoffed as he put some potatoes in the basket. "Nonsense – and besides, I still owe you for saving me that night."

"You hardly needed saving. And besides you strike me as a man that hardly needs saving in general."

"Thank you for that. I will be sure to let Ikkaku know of that." The hitman smiled at him cockily. "But seriously, why didn't you come to _The Red Sakura_, Ichigo-kun? Every once in a while everyone needs some sake in their life."

"Believe me when I say that I probably need tons of sake, but that local is just not for me." Ichigo kept his tone down but even Yumichika realised what he was talking about. Yeah, in the meantime, he did save some other minor henchmen, however, he really didn't want to approach that place until he was absolutely established as a person of confidence. If something went wrong, his ass would be on the line before he would even have time to blink.

"I see you listened to the advice of Renji-kun." Yumichika went to the self-check-out and started to put the products aside. His lean body suddenly seemed tense for some reason. As if he was expecting for some sort of judgement from him and wasn't this hilarious? Yumichika was together with Ikkaku possibly the best hitman in Japan. Both of their work were completely clean and they never left a trace of any attack. Most of the time all deaths looked like possible accidents, very few of them outright executions. They were never needlessly cruel and they killed people ruthlessly and efficiently, which was a clear indication that they were the ones guilty for Mayuri's murder. Though, the policeman in him made him have no doubts about how these two would react if they ever found out about his true identity.

Still, for a professional assassin, Yumichika was a nice person and the fact that he was trying to be friendly with him was saying something. Who knows? Maybe in another life, they could have been even friends, had it not been for this hired assassin/policeman thing stopping them. But getting into their circle was crucial and better yet, gaining their trust was vital, therefore Ichigo chose his next words carefully when he answered at last.

"Let's just say that Muguruma-san gave me all the right information so I can avoid a future incident with that Abarai fellow. Nasty temper in the guy. Does he rule the world or something?"

"You could say that." His former patient paid for all the shopping and then went outside, Ichigo following him like a lost puppy. "So what did your boss say about me?"

"That you have a terrible fashion sense." Ichigo dead-panned and for a second, Yumichika stopped in the middle of the sidewalk gaping incredulously at him, then he burst into laughter, making some passers-by stare at them. But Ichigo wasn't exaggerating – Yumichika was dressed in a pink shirt and black skinny jeans with a purple rose on the side. If he was expecting people to take him seriously, he had another thing coming.

"Look who's talking," Yumichika replied after he stopped laughing at him.

"Pal, I will let you know that these are my finest clothes at the moment."

"Which says a lot, you walking disaster. You have no sense of self-preservation, do you, Ichigo-kun?"

"Hey, if I had some, I would turn around and go back home right now because I seriously don't want to get involved in whatever you guys seem to be doing." Yumichika's eyes were filled with hesitation, but then something seemed to blossom on his face when Ichigo grinned. "But since I have no self-preservation instincts, I will follow you everywhere as long as that home cooked meal will come."

"Thank you for the honesty. Now let's go. I have a hungry boyfriend waiting for me and he is worse than you."

If Madarame Ikkaku was surprised to see him on the doorstep of his house, he didn't comment on it. He actually gave Ichigo some lemonade to drink, while he told the story of a recent street fight that he took part in. From the disapproving noises that Yumichika was making, he didn't seem very keen in the details, but Ichigo asked all the right questions for it seemed that he was telling about the Komamura men and how they ended up, of course though leaving the gory details.

What always amazed Ichigo about his line of work was how some of the scariest people could live in some of the nicest places and living a normal life, with impunity, as if their line of duty was just another normal one. The house where they lived was a small one, just one floor, but still with a bit of garden in front and some really comforting colours. Everything was screaming comfort for that matter and he wondered if that wasn't by any chance Yumichika's merit. Both hitmen seemed comfortable enough to the displays of affection, with Yumichika kissing Ikkaku's bald head. The other guy at least was dressed more normal, in a simple white t-shirt and some blue jeans. They made quite the pair but Ichigo wasn't going to forget what these people were truly doing as a profession. He maintained the questions far from his person and answered vaguely the ones he couldn't dodge any longer.

By the end of the lunch (for it was lunch more than anything else), Ichigo was left alone and was mostly regaled with crazy stories involving a monkey, a drunk Abarai and some really compromising photos.

"I'd love to see those," he grinned mischievously and finished his glass of lemonade.

"I'm sure you would. There is no love lost between you and Renji-kun," Yumichika smiled back evilly.

"Hey, I wasn't the one going like '_do you know who I am'_ and '_you'd better ask around'_ and blah, blah, blah," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Anyway, listen guys, thank you for the lunch. Yumichika, you are a great cook and Ikkaku, I really hope you appreciate the man."

"He better, that's all I'm saying."

"When haven't I appreciated you?" Ikkaku scowled making Ichigo smile in return.

"But seriously, guys, thank you. I don't know many people in this town and I really appreciate the gesture, especially since you guys don't know me that well."

"It was our pleasure," Ikkaku said. "And you should really stop by _The Red Sakura _sometime. Trust me, you won't regret the experience. Here, take our phone numbers and when you feel the need to get out of your shitty apartment, just let us know and we will make sure that you will have a great night."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes before Ikkaku offered to take him back to his apartment. They drove in silence and Ichigo didn't push it; it was a comfortable silence and he mostly dozed off. When they arrived in front of his dingy block of flats, he turned to Ikkaku and said:

"Thanks for dropping me. See you soon."

"Wait a second." Ikkaku put his hand on his shoulder and Ichigo tensed completely, but the driver didn't seem poised for an altercation. "Relax, man, I'm not about to bite your head off."

"Sorry, I don't respond well to these sorts of gestures."

"No worries, I understand," Ikkaku took his hand away in a calming gesture. "I just wanted to say thanks for what you did for Yumichika."

"It was nothing. Glad I could help."

Ikkaku looked at him pensively as if he didn't know what to think of Ichigo and the cop found it hard to see what conclusion the hitman had reached for Madarame Ikkaku was a hard man to read and that could prove dangerous in the future.

"You're a good guy, Ichigo," Ikkaku nodded finally. "See you soon."

Ichigo got out of the car and went up to his apartment where he sighed heavily. This mission was going to be the end of him. His instincts were screaming in alarm and something deep within himself told him to get the hell out of Karakura because nothing good was awaiting for him. But on the other hand, either Karakura or the end of the world, it was all the same to him. He wasn't going to make it to next year, but these bastards, no matter how good and normal they pretended to be, were going down with him. He was just going to have to make sure that he didn't forget that.

The next few shifts at the clinic were a bit more peaceful, for once filled with children or old women and secretly Ichigo was glad of that. A couple of nights later, he took some time to wander to a very different side of the town, where nobody was going to notice him and he bought a phone. He took a walk on the bank of the river, pretending to admire the stars and ignore the lovers dotted here and there and rang the usual number:

"_Hat and Clog_ gym."

"I would like to renew my membership."

"Kurosaki, what's new?" Shinji's tone seemed relieved to hear from him.

"Nothing much except that I just made some serious contact with Madarame Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Apparently, we are such good friends that we exchanged phone numbers and I'm expected to go out with them soon."

"Nice work," Cap seemed to hesitate before continuing, "anything else?"

"Nope, still nothing. Cap, if the higher ups said something—"

"No, no, it's not about that. It's just, I know this mission is possibly going to end really badly, I just need to make sure you are taking all the necessary precautions not to get killed stupidly."

"Relax, I know what I am doing."

"Don't get cocky with me, Kurosaki!"

"I'm not." Ichigo sighed and sat down on the bank. "Look, Cap, I'm not saying that I have a gut feeling that this is truly fucked up royally, but there is little to do now, is it? You gave me this mission and I accepted it. Now let's just hope that I will manage to become friends with these guys and to find out something useful for us. For as long as I can."

"Yeah, I know. Just don't get killed or Keygo will only have me to pester and you know how he is after five coffees."

"I know." There was another moment of silence at the end of the other line. "ETA for next point of contact fourteen days, depending on what I find out."

"Okay, carry on. And take care."

"I'll try my best." Ichigo finished the conversation and then threw the phone in the water, letting himself be lulled into a false sense of security. On that bank, under the sky full of stars, everything looked so peaceful and out of his reach. He should have known better.

On the way home, he pretended he didn't notice the wild life of the city. Everything seemed to disappear into the background and he probably would have made it home safely, if it weren't for those annoying giggles, the ones that resounded throughout the entire area and he knew that they didn't promise anything good. The misfortune of those punks was that Ichigo had to pass next to them in order to reach his street, which in turn made him have a clear vision of them desecrating some memorial that some grieving parents made for their child, most likely killed in a car accident, for the flowers and the small vase were attached to the lamp post, together with a boy's photo, who didn't seem older than twelve and who seemed frozen into a very shy smile that made crinkles around his beautiful innocent eyes. The punks were trying to break the vase and one of them pulled a black marker out to draw on the boy's picture.

Ichigo saw red.

"You punks are fucking kidding me!" He sneered as his leg made contact with the back of one of them, while the other two scrambled into a mess of limbs. "You fucking bastards have nothing better to do than desecrate other people's memories? Nothing is untouchable to you?"

"You are a dead, you fucking asshole!" One of them screamed as he tried to punch Ichigo, but he kind of telegraphed his every move so it was really easy for Ichigo to just punch him twice and then knock him over. The other two were still recovering from shock. The one he hit with his leg raised it and tried to kick him, but Ichigo was faster than him and he rendered the guy unconscious with some old time moves that he learned during his time as a fighter for Kenpachi. That guy might have been a lunatic but he was the best trainer anyone could have. His knuckles were bloodied by the time he finished the second guy, which in turn made the third punk shakily pull up a gun.

"Don't you fucking move!"

Ichigo's whole body froze but it was still poised in a combat position. "I would suggest you pull the trigger now, boy, because if it doesn't reach me, I will come after you and you will end up the worst among them."

"You don't know who you're messing with!" The punk was yelling hysterically. "When I tell the boss, all hell will break loose for you, dude! Now let my friends come to me and I will make sure the boss kills you easily!"

"You can take these scumbags with you, but tell your boss that I will gladly wait for him, whoever he may be," he replied coldly as he let the two guys he had beaten to a pulp to re-join their friend on shaky legs.

"You won't be so brave, when you see him tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, fucking scram before I change my fucking mind and make you eat the fucking bullets!"

The mad bravery seemed to have the desired effect because the punks left with one last glare over their shoulders. He followed them with his eyes long after they were gone from his sight, his hands a shaky mess of bloodied knuckles. He sighed because he knew who those guys were referring to, but it was too late to react now.

He arranged the vase again and cleaned the photo of the kid and then went home and crashed into the bed without even changing; wishing he were dead already. He groggily woke up and he barely managed to drink a cup of coffee before getting ready for work. He shouldn't have been surprised to see Abarai waiting for him leaning on the same slick car, with a cup of coffee in his hand grinning maniacally at him, but he was.

"Well, colour me surprised!" Abarai mocked him as soon as he got into earshot.

"I should have known that those punks couldn't keep their mouths shut and had to run to daddy to sort all their problems," Ichigo scowled at him. "I'm guessing you came here to finally take on that promise to punch me."

"On the contrary, I'm here to give you a coffee." Abarai held forth the coffee and Ichigo accepted it gratefully.

"Is this you luring me into a false sense of security and then killing me in one move?"

"Ah, I see you've done some digging." The red haired smirked and stalled, which in turn made Ichigo a little apprehensive.

"Listen, the bastards were desecrating a boy's memorial. I'm not sorry for teaching them a lesson in respecting the dead so just do what you're here to do."

"I know what they were doing, Shinamori. Don't forget that I have ears and eyes everywhere and the stupid bastards received their righteous punishment. Nobody in our clan disrespects the dead." The harshness of the words was cemented by the coldness in his eyes. "I literally came here to give you a congratulatory coffee, so to say. Apparently, you knocked two of my guys down before you bravely pushed the third one to shoot you."

"They deserved it," Ichigo took a sip of the coffee and moaned. "Man, this is the good kind of coffee. You aren't stingy bastard, good to know."

Abarai smirked and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You deserve it. Nobody knocks down my guys easily." He stared at Ichigo, as if considering something. "There's more to your story than you let Yumichika know, and trust me when I say this: I will find out sooner or later."

"Then I prefer it to be later because you most surely won't find it out from me."

"Come on, you obnoxious orange punk! I'll drop you off at the clinic."

"I'd rather walk."

"It wasn't an offer."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but got in the car and on the short drive there, Abarai and he made small talk which was rather amusing to listen to.

"By the way, Yumichika said that you did a good job and Ikkaku invites you to a spare fight."

"Of course he does," Ichigo scowled as he drank his coffee. "Tell them I don't want to repeat the performance."

"But we want to see your fighting techniques. You seem too keen to impart them with others."

"Don't be an asshole."

Abarai laughed again as the car stopped in front of the dingy clinic.

"Talk to you soon, punk."

"Yeah, yeah, I think you like me, pineapple-head."

"In your dreams, Strawberry."

Ichigo scowled at him for good measure and then stepped into the clinic, trying to regain his breath for about two seconds. Leaning on the door, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. For a second there, he thought that this might have been the end of him as the mob wouldn't take easily to a guy like him kicking their guys so easily. Yet Abarai seemed rather pleased. However, his words didn't sit well with Ichigo and they stayed with him for the remaining of the day.

He was coming out from the storage room where they kept all the supplies, locking everything up when he found himself being stared at by both Madarame Ikkaku and Doctor Muguruma. Their faces were tensed and there was a certain urgency to the whole situation, which put Ichigo in alert in the blink of an eye.

"No," he said decisively, grabbing his bag. This definitely startled the both of them.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you, Shinamori!" Doc replied tensely.

"By the looks of it, and because this guy is involved, it is nothing good and I don't want to have anything to do with it. So my answer is no."

"Look, this isn't a request, punk. You're coming with me," Ikkaku snapped at him, his face pale and only then did Ichigo see the blood on his shirt. It wasn't much and it was definitely not his, but this definitely wasn't good.

"Why do I have to go?" Ichigo whined. He most definitely whined. "Why can't Doc come with you?"

"Because Yumichika was so pleased with the way you sutured his wound that he recommended you to other patients as well."

"Right. And I have to believe that."

"Ichigo, take your bloody things and let's go."

"Fine, what do I need to bring?"

Ten minutes later, he was in Ikkaku's car, his bag full of suture kits and other first aid materials, scowling out on the window while Ikkaku drove like a maniac. Because he was rather annoyed with the whole situation, it took some time to realize where they were going. And when he finally realized, his heart stuttered in his chest.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Ikkaku?" He hissed. "You're taking me to the Kuchiki mansion?"

"Aha, so even an ignorant punk like you knows something about the world." Ikkaku smirked but there was no humour in his eyes.

"I'm ignorant, I'm not fucking dead and I know who the Kuchikis are. Just kill me now because they most likely will, if you don't."

"Relax, you're not in trouble, although you should be for what you pulled last night." Ikkaku glanced at him making sure that Ichigo understood the gravity of the whole situation. "It's just that we have a patient that needs some sutures and she is rather displeased with our worry or with our intention to bring her to any medical facility for that matter."

"She?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

The name rang inside of the car like a death sentence and Ichigo leaned back into his seat with the firm conviction that he was going to die tonight but that he was going to do anything in his power to take down as many bastards with him as possible.

The security was incredibly tight. The gates were made of enforced steel and guarded by armed security corps who looked like they were eating guys like Ichigo for breakfast. Even Ikkaku, so high up in the hierarchy of their clan, had to say a password in a language that Ichigo hadn't heard before, before the gates opened and they drove on a wooden alley before the car stopped in front of a very beautiful mansion, illuminated by various lights and guarded by invisible eyes.

Abarai was prowling, there was no other word for it, outside the house, and when he saw the car stopping in front of him, he almost wrenched Ichigo from the car.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He demanded as he nearly yanked off Ichigo's arm.

"This one was rather reluctant to come here." Ikkaku answered, smirking coldly. "Apparently even he knows about the Kuchikis."

"Of course."

"Hey, watch it," Ichigo scowled and pulled his forearm back. "Just take me to the patient, don't talk to me about anything else, don't mention my name, and then fucking take me back home and forget I exist."

"Ichigo—" There was a tinge of regret in Ikkaku's voice but it was lost to Abarai's glare.

"Save it for someone who cares or believes it. Let's go, pineapple-head, before I change my mind and start running for the hills."

"Like you could," Abarai mumbled but he didn't say anything else and then guided him through various hallways that looked more like a labyrinth. While he was pretending to stare straight in front of him, Ichigo made sure he took in every single detail that he could, before Abarai finally stopped and knocked on a door.

"Enter."

"Rukia, I brought the guy Yumichika mentioned," Renji said as he opened the door and then ushered Ichigo inside as well.

There was a petite woman waiting for them in a very comfortable armchair that seemed to swallow her up. Her right leg was holstered on a small chair and Ichigo could see that a wound had been hidden under a white towel tinged with blood. While she must have been in great pain, the woman's face was carefully controlled as not to show any emotion. She was pretending to read some papers but she clearly couldn't concentrate. She was beautiful in a very aristocratic kind of way and Ichigo approached her carefully.

"Ichigo Shinamori," he said curtly as he knelt in front of her. "May I?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," she said a little startled, "and yes, you may."

Abarai left the room and gave them some privacy. Ichigo carefully pealed the towel only to see a rather long cut on her calf. It definitely needed stitches, but it wasn't too deep to affect the whole leg and that was a good thing. A few days of rest and she was going to be in a good shape again.

"Ten stitches and no walking on it for three days and you should be fine," he advised, taking out everything he needed from his bag.

"Three days?" She gasped. "I don't have three days. I have some important meetings to attend to and you don't know what happens if I leave nii-sama alone."

"Would you rather I tie you down for three days?" He interrupted brusquely before he could control himself and he could see her blush in anger.

"Do you have problems with women running businesses, Shinamori?"

"Nope."

"Really? Then what? Am I too strong for you?"

"Rather too female." He answered blandly as he started to inject a local anaesthetic to work in peace. But he still couldn't miss the way her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"They were right about you. You are a piece of work." Ichigo scowled at her.

"I am glad I am the hot topic of conversation in your household, now do you feel this?"

He tested to see whether the anaesthetic made its effect and when she shook her head, he proceeded. He worked in silence for a while before she started speaking to him again.

"Why did you beat those guys up?"

"They were desecrating the memorial of a little boy."

"Yes, but most people would have just walked on and not bother."

"Yes, but then most people didn't have their family killed in a car accident." He answered bluntly making her wince. "Sorry, sorry." He mumbled apologetically as he pressed gently into her skin. "It tends to be a sore subject for me."

"My parents are dead as well." She whispered back, this time with such emotion that he had to look up at her and smile bitterly.

"It's not a nice club to be part of, is it?"

"No," she smiled sadly at him, "it really isn't." A new silence settled between them, this one less tensed. "So that's why you moved to Karakura?"

"No, I needed a change of scenery." He pressed another stitch into her skin. "Did you live in Karakura your whole life?"

"Nope, I moved here about half a year ago but I rather like it." They kept on talking about Karakura and other light subjects and by the time he finished, they were conversing with rather an easy camaraderie that surprised Renji when he came to take Ichigo away.

"It was nice meeting you, Rukia. Take care of yourself, and try not to run into sharp objects anymore." She smiled much more relaxed now, probably an effect of the pain pill he gave her.

"Thank you, Ichigo. I hope to see you soon."

"Yeah, you too," he said vaguely.

Abarai ushered him out of the room and took him down on the same corridors without saying a word.

"She wasn't that bad, was she?" Abarai said finally probably unable to face the silence any more.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Abarai?" Ichigo turned around and stared at the red haired. "Look here, I appreciate the fact that you didn't murder me when you had the occasion, but I'd rather you do that next time because having me here tending to Rukia Kuchiki is like a death sentence. I know who her brother is, I know what he is capable of. One wrong move from my part and my head would have probably rested on a silver platter somewhere in his private collection. I'm not a fucking medic, I'm just a fucking stupid nurse who keeps on running into you guys when all I want is to be left alone. So next time when any of you are running into trouble, spare me the trouble and just fucking shoot me okay?"

"Ichigo, look-" For the first time, Abarai looked rather apologetic and Ichigo was really curious to know what he was going to say but then his phone rang. "Abarai." He answered curtly but as soon as he heard the other person, he paled. "Are you sure? Fuck. No. No, I'll be there in a second. Just stall him. I don't know how, just do it." He snapped the phone shut and then looked at Ichigo. "Just wait for me here," he said ushering him in the library of the house. "I'll be right back."

"But Abarai-"

"Five minutes, Shinamori." He slammed the door leaving Ichigo in the library.

He sighed and wondered what happened before putting his bag down and sitting on a comfortable couch. The room was not very well lit, just a few lamps here and there turned on, creating the impression that the room was smaller than in reality. Its walls were covered with book shelves and a mahogany desk was sitting by the window, but it didn't seem used so Ichigo didn't bother to get up. He knew that he couldn't risk wandering around the mansion so he decided to sprawl on the couch because he was really tired and his eyes were stinging. He almost moaned in pleasure when his back hit the couch and his head rested on the small pillow. This was more comfortable than his own bed and he probably would have continued to praise the couch in his head, if the whole day hadn't taken a toll on him and he fell asleep. A deep dreamless sleep.

It took a hand on his shoulder to wake him up, dizzy with tiredness and his back sore, but facing the most beautiful grey eyes that he had the pleasure to wake up to in his life. All his defences were completely down because he didn't see the hardened face of the man, he didn't see the question in his eyes. Ichigo slowly raised his hand and passed it through silky strands of hair, black as a raven's feathers, and smiled gently. The angel of death had come for him at last.

"You came," he said softly and then promptly passed out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Redundant or not, Kubo Tite owns _Bleach_ and everything related to it and he can own this story too, if he makes this pair canon. Thank you so much, Rayniekinnz, for the beta work and for saving this chapter in more ways than one. I really appreciate your work and I'm grateful. XD

Chapter Three

**Meeting the Mob**

Ichigo woke up in so many weird places in the last three years of his life that waking up in a library in the mansion of a master drug lord was hardly going to make it to top three. However, because said drug lord was Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo couldn't help but tense. All the lamps had been switched off and he was covered with a fluffy blanket that cost probably more than his salary in a month.

He stared at the white-painted ceiling where some playful rays of sun were dancing, chasing each other and he forced himself to breathe.

How he managed to sleep in the Ice Lord's house he didn't know, but it was a loud and clear statement about his self-preservation. He inhaled deeply and forced each of his muscles to relax again. He had done nothing wrong, they weren't going to find this suspicious and he wasn't in trouble. Had he been in trouble, someone might have woken him up, not put a blanket over him.

Ichigo groaned suddenly and pulled the blanket over his head. There was a fuzzy image of someone trying to wake him up. His eyes widened comically abruptly when he realized that not only did that someone try to wake him up, but that he, as the idiot that he was, thought it to be someone else completely. His mind muddled with sleep had made no sense but…Horror washed over him like a punch in the gut, its tentacles spreading throughout his body with renewed vigour. Jesus, did he comb his fingers through the Ice Lord's hair? He prayed for a second to any deity that might hear him to make the scene playing behind his closed eyelids a nightmarish illusion. But his mind wasn't contributing to this obstinate denial – he had indeed done that.

Wow, the fact that he didn't die so far was a miracle in itself and spoke volumes about how he really wasn't going to make it alive from this mission.

He pushed the blanket away and sat up, trying to make his limbs wake up as well; which was a rather easy thing to do since the couch had been really comfortable, better than anything he had slept in for the past couple of years. His things were still where he left them and there were no signs of someone tampering with them. Not that he hid anything incriminatory in them, because even he wasn't that insane but apparently he became rather sloppy if the sleeping on the couch of a murderer said anything about it. Man, he needed a hot coffee and a shower, although it might have been recommended to take them in a different order. He still wore yesterday's clothes and he'd been in them for more than twenty-four hours. His hair was sticking in all directions and he pretty much wreaked.

And then he looked at his phone.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Almost noon. _Almost noon_, he thought hysterically. Did mobsters not have any sense of time? Didn't they think that he needed to go to work? Didn't they have any work ethic? Ichigo grabbed his stuff while trying to speak on the phone at the same time to Doctor Muguruma.

He got out of the room just in time to see a security detail standing at his door. Of course the mobster would put some people to guard him, he would have been mad not to do it.

"Can you show me the exit?" Ichigo said while trying to remember which direction he was coming from last night. The bodyguard looked at him like he might have grown a second head. "Damn it man, do you speak Japanese? Exit! Now! I'm late for work." The doc didn't answer so he started ringing again. Maybe the guy hated him already, maybe he didn't want to employ Ichigo's sloppy ass. As the phone kept ringing in his ear, he scowled at the security guy who finally seemed to make some sense of his words and guided him through the labyrinth that the mansion was. "Seriously, do you guys have no work ethic? Couldn't one of you wake me up? I was tired, man! So I fell asleep, sue me. Where did that stupid asshole Abarai go? I will end him. Five minutes, he said." Ichigo mocked him as he finally realized that the doc wasn't going to answer. "Five minutes and I promise I will take you home. Five minutes, my ass." He continued to rant even as the security guy seemed completely indifferent to his words.

"Did I say five minutes to him and then never came back? No, I didn't, and do you know why? Because I am a damn man of my word!" Ichigo stopped in mid rant as he finally take a look at his surroundings. He was now in a massive kitchen, probably the size of his whole studio flat. "Seriously," he sighed completely dejected, "I've had it up to here with you guys. You ask one guy to let you go, he lures you to a room with comfortable couches and soft blankets. You tell a man to point you the exit, he brings you to the kitchen. You ask a guy not to take you to the Kuchiki mansion because you will suffer a horrible painful death, that's exactly where he takes you to."

"Are you having a mental breakdown?" The voice was so completely out of the blue that Ichigo actually flinched and turned around just in time to see Kuchiki Byakuya peacefully drinking a cup of coffee and having what could have been an untroubled lunch with his sister, had it not been for Ichigo's complete meltdown.

To say that Ichigo was mortified was the understatement of the century. He blushed so heavily that even Rukia had to smile gently at him and he probably would have noticed that, if he wasn't trying to stop himself from hyperventilating, still not over the fact that he was there, speaking with probably the worst criminal in modern Japan. Which of course didn't matter at all when he blurted in typical Ichigo fashion:

"Yes, and it's all because of your men!" He snapped because he was tired, cranky as hell, a little bit grumpy when he didn't have any coffee in his system and just a little bit scared, because those beautiful grey eyes narrowed at him and Rukia's turned wide. "Listen, while I do appreciate that you guys let me sleep on your couch, which was really comfortable I admit to that, I have a job or had because my boss didn't answer any of my phone calls. Couldn't one of you guys helped me get up? You know, punch me in the face or something. Because your men seem really keen in fighting any ways."

"We tried," the same gravelly voice answered, "but you wouldn't budge." And that's Ichigo's queue to pretend that he didn't remember anything. At all. Nada.

"I see, well, you guys didn't do a very good job if I am still here now, did you?" Ichigo smiled at Rukia. "Good morning, by the way. How are you feeling? I thought I told you not to strain your leg."

"Good morning, Ichigo." This time Rukia's smile was ten times lighter. "I'm fine, thank you. The stitches itch a bit, but I'm okay and just so you know, my brother carried me."

"I am glad to hear that. Now if you'll excuse me, I am so late for work, it's not even funny. How do I exit this labyrinth?"

"I will admit that they were right about you. You are completely oblivious." Byakuya Kuchiki finally spoke and stood up. Ichigo visibly took a step back because honestly, even in his obliviousness, he could still sense the sheer power and utter control that this man ostensibly exerted over everybody in this house. And although he had to pretend that he didn't know whom he was talking to, he could still sense that it was good to show a little bit of respect.

The other thing was Byakuya Kuchiki was so up his alley, it wasn't even funny. Those broad shoulders were covered by a white shirt, a black tie with a golden pin attached to it. His slacks were pressed perfectly, no wrinkle. Generally the man looked like he just got out of a box. His hair was exquisitely cut to fall on his shoulders, framing that aristocratic face with his Roman nose and strong jaw, the lines of which Ichigo would have gladly bitten in another life. Without a shadow of a doubt, the man was incredibly attractive – if one could ignore that he was evil incarnated.

"Do you truly believe that I would let that man fire you after what you have done for my sister?"

"Your sister?" Ichigo pretended to be confused. Acting was becoming a second nature for him. And then the puzzle pieces seem to fall flawlessly.

"Ichigo, allow me to introduce nii-sama, Byakuya Kuchiki." The raven haired man appeared to completely ignore his sister as he kept staring at Ichigo.

"Ichigo Shinamori," he said automatically.

"I already spoke with Doctor Muguruma and he saw fit to give you a day off after the work you carried out here. You will return to your normal schedule tomorrow morning."

"Well, that is a relief. Thank you, I guess," he smiled.

"Would you please join us?" The mobster said, surprising Ichigo again. "I am afraid that my men have not been to their best behaviour, and I would like to make up to you for what you did for my sister."

"Look, it's really not necessary." Ichigo grimaced when the man frowned. "I am pretty rank and I am in serious need for a change of clothes so if you don't mind to just ask one of the guys to drop me home that would be great." The frown deepened.

"Ichigo, don't be silly." Rukia intervened. "You can take a shower in one of our guest rooms and nii-sama can lend you some fresh clothes." She smirked when she saw her brother tensing. "I would really love to have lunch with you. Please, accept our invitation."

"I really-"

"Rukia's idea is perfect." Byakuya interrupted him and there was no point to argue with the guy. "Iba here will take you to your room, and I'll make sure you have a set of fresh clothes."

Ichigo couldn't debate with that, so he just nodded and followed Iba, who silently led him to a flight of stairs before opening the door to a rather lovely bedroom, which he probably would have admired at another time, had it not been for the fact that he just met officially the notorious and mysterious Byakuya Kuchiki. If he had a diary of an undercover agent, then this moment would have been coloured with hearts and flowers as a major step. One that he hadn't expected at all in such a short time.

The shower was amazing, but Ichigo used his time in it to think of his next step. Byakuya Kuchiki didn't seem impressed at all by his behaviour but truth be told, Ichigo never thought that he might end up so close to the head of the clan. What their best hope for this mission had been was to take down Abarai and perhaps cripple the organization at least for a while.

Perhaps, in the meantime, with Abarai out of the picture they could attack the clan on different levels. This new development was changing the stakes of the game completely and bringing them to a whole new level. If by any chance he could get close to these two, then he could probably take the whole clan down. Or most likely die trying.

When he stepped out of the shower, he took one of the white towels on the rack and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist and exiting the bathroom. On the bed lay his new clothes and some fresh underwear. Ichigo dressed quickly and although they were a little bit too large for his lithe body, he accepted them gladly for he felt better. More human. With his head back in the game, Ichigo took his things and was just about to exit the room when the door opened to reveal Kuchiki leaning against the opposite wall and staring at him like he was something out of this world. Surprisingly Iba was nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Ichigo murmured just so that he can break the sudden tension, but the other man appeared less than inclined to do that. Instead his eyes seemed to devour every inch of Ichigo's soul, reading into its deepest corners and finding it wanting. It was jarring to say the least.

"When I came to see you and thank you for the care you showed to my sister, you woke up."

"I don't remember." Ichigo swallowed but the man didn't seem to hear him. He stepped away from the wall and into Ichigo's breathing space, making the cop backing up a little. The eyes had darkened and Ichigo could barely breathe under their scrutiny.

"You said," the older man continued as if he didn't even hear him, "'you came'." Ichigo tightened his hands into fists, the ghost of those silky strands still haunting him.

"Like I said," he said a little more harshly, "I don't remember."

They both stared at each other for a little bit longer, those grey eyes seemingly searching for something, but Ichigo stared straight back at him, showing that he wasn't afraid of anything. And maybe Kuchiki was a tough son of a bitch, but Ichigo was tougher and he was going to get this guy, one way or another.

"My sister waits for us." And just like that, the spell was broken and he turned around and started to walk in the vague direction of the kitchen, expecting Ichigo to follow him, which of course he did.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and walked next to the man without exchanging another word. He really couldn't believe he had made such an obvious mistake. Leaving himself so vulnerable inside of this man's house where anyone could put an end to his life in a blink of an eye was truly a remarkable lack of professionalism. While he was in Kenpachi's squad, he slept with one eye open and here not only did he sleep comfortably in a house where everything could happen to him, but he also… he also...Ichigo faltered. He also caressed that man. He remembered so vividly the moment when he smiled at him, when those grey eyes widened in surprise but he still let him do it. For a second there he truly thought that the man was an Angel of Death. It was a little heart-breaking that Kuchiki indeed was an Angel of Death but only in a different way. Perhaps by the end of this mission one of them was going to be the reaper for the other.

They both sat at the table and Rukia smiled at him again as the cook arranged the plates in front of them. They ate in silence with a sporadic question from Rukia here and there and the amount of awkwardness in room was heightened for Ichigo even more than he expected. After they finished their meals, they received their coffees and Ichigo gaped like a fish a couple of times before finally being able to say:

"Look, I'm really sorry for falling asleep on the couch." He mumbled and took a sip of coffee not daring to look at the two people in front of him. "I was really tired and the amount of hours I put at the clinic are sometimes inhuman, but it still shouldn't have happened."

"Nonsense, Ichigo." Rukia smiled reassuringly. "I can only imagine how tired you must have been and on top of that, I asked for you."

"Since I am here, I think I should check your wound just to make sure everything is fine."

"Of course, we can do that after we finish lunch. You might-"

"Excuse me, sir." _Oh, so that damn Iba could talk after all_, Ichigo thought chagrined. Kuchiki, who so far had just listened to their conversation, looked up at that, his stony features betraying nothing. "You are needed. It's urgent." Ichigo didn't miss Rukia's fleeting look of worry before wearing her happy mask again.

"I'll be right there." Iba just bowed respectfully and went out. Byakuya finished his cup of coffee and the suddenly focused on Ichigo. His dark eyes studied him for a while until Ichigo felt like a student in the principal's office. When he spoke at last, it was not what the cop was expecting. "Shinamori, enjoy your day off today. I will ask Madarame to drop you off home if that is all right with you"

"Thank you," he mumbled and the powerful man left the kitchen and Ichigo felt like he could finally breathe again. It was as if an invisible collar had been taken off and the air could invade his oxygen-deprived lungs again. Rukia looked at him knowingly but she didn't say anything even as he checked her wound. She was less chatty than she had been the night before and by the time Ikkaku came to drop him off home, she was already on her way to her office to check some paperwork.

"Listen, Ichigo, what happened last night-" Ikkaku started after he drove a while in silence.

"-should stay deeply buried." Ichigo interrupted him as he calmly watched the bald headed man. "I don't know how you or Abarai or Yumichika got involved with this man and what you do for him, but I know it can't be good. I had my own police problems and the less involved I am with you guys, the better."

"I thought we were friends."

"I thought so too, until you dragged me into this shit." Ichigo replied harshly and Ikkaku winced. "Apparently, lately everyone appears to be stabbed. You, Yumichika, some of Abarai's people, and now Rukia. It can't be good and I don't want to be involved in a story like this. I was once, and it got me shot. No more of this, thank you very much."

"For just a nurse, you are awfully observant." Ikkaku replied, his snark hiding something.

"In my line of work, you have to be," Ichigo pinched the bridge his nose. "And with the frequency that you people turn up, one doesn't have to be awfully observant, you know. He just needs to have two eyes. A lot of blood had been split only since I came here. I can only imagine what is going to happen next."

Another moment of silence.

"So that means that we aren't going to see each other again? No more breakfast at our home?"

"Man, I wouldn't give up Yumichika's cooking for anything in the world," Ichigo frowned. "But I am serious, Ikkaku, after I sort out Rukia's stitches, I really don't want to be involved in this shit any more. I know who the Kuchikis are and I don't want anything to do with them."

"Understood."

For the rest of the drive, they didn't speak and the sound of the radio drowned their thoughts, the cop's mind filled up with images of his number one enemy. He couldn't forget the dark calculated look he received in the hallway and he couldn't understand what was going on in that man's mind but he was ready to find out.

After he arrived home, he managed to finally speak with the Doc and he was able to apologize, although by the looks of things, Kuchiki hadn't lied and indeed he had spoken with the man. Then he cleaned his apartment a little.

The evening fell quicker than usual and found him on the other side of the town again buying a cell phone.

"_Hat and Clog_ Gym! How may I help?" His captain's annoying voice answered, way too happy.

"I want to renew my membership."

"Ichigo, how are things?"

"Good, good." He suddenly felt out of words. The moment of silence spread its wings over him and for a moment he just looked at the stars above him and tried to forget the time when he would watch them with his mother and she would be able to name them all.

"Ichigo?" His captain must have frowned at the other end because there was a new tension in the conversation.

"Captain, this is a suicide mission, isn't it?" He murmured not taking his eyes away from the multitude of stars above him Sometimes it was good to remind himself how insignificant he was in the scheme of things.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I want to know if you thought even for a minute when you sent me to this mission, if you thought that I had a chance of surviving."

"Ichigo, what happened?"

"Just answer me," he said tiredly.

"Yes, I thought that it was a slim chance that you could make it," Shinji sighed. "Look, I know that you have some suicidal tendencies and it is understandable giving your circumstances, however, I think you would do your best to catch the bad guy and complete the mission that you received."

"Then you will be happy to find out that I spent my night in the Kuchiki's manor."

"What the hell? What happened?"

"Rukia was hurt. A clean cut at her calf but apparently I did such a good job with Yumichika that he recommended me to her. I even met Byakuya Kuchiki. I am still wearing his clothes."

"What?" This time his captain screeched. "You slept with Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Don't be a fucking moron!" Ichigo hissed. "Of course I didn't. And how could I anyway? The guy is straight."

"Actually-" The sudden silence at the other end made Ichigo's hair standing up.

"You son of a bitch!" He sneered. "You never told me that Byakuya fucking Kuchiki was gay. It never showed on any report."

"Byakuya Kuchiki was never your fully complete mission." Shinji's calculated tone angered him even more. "You know that and I thought that it didn't bear any importance because you weren't going to get that close to him."

"I don't understand captain, what the hell is your problem? How can you not tell me about it? No wonder I am going to die in this mission with the amount of information that it is hidden from me."

"Ichigo, it was just one thing."

"I need to know every fucking little thing about this guy, captain. You haven't seen him. This guy-" Ichigo swallowed hard, "-this guy is huge, he has such a presence that everyone pales only at his name. I'm not saying I would use this information to try and get into his bed, even I am not that crazy, but this is something really important."

"It is not a very known fact. There were very few men that were in his life and most of them are outside the circle."

"Outside the circle?"

"Outside the mob. Normal men with legal jobs and everything," Shinji mumbled. "You can only imagine why everything is such a secrecy. If anyone would find out that Byakuya Kuchiki is gay, the clan would be constantly hit with attempts to overthrow him or just take that empire of his piece by piece."

Ichigo wondered if anyone could take down Byakuya Kuchiki. The man seemed larger than life. And those eyes...Ichigo shuddered. Those eyes could see deep into his heart, like reading the lines of a forgotten letter, but catching the hidden meaning of each line.

"Don't go there, it's not worth it," Shinji said decisively when Ichigo didn't answer.

"I wasn't thinking of approaching the entire problem like that. It would be absolute madness." He admitted. He didn't have the guts. He would have to pretend that he was interested in a man that killed people on a daily basis and even he didn't have the stomach for that. But there was a voice inside of him, buried deeply within the limits of his soul that reminded him of the slow burning tension back in the hallway when it seemed like the world would stop if Kuchiki would take another step and if they would have to breathe the same air.

"Good."

"But someone is definitely trying to hit them and hit them hard. I need to find out who the hell is after them and whether we should help them or make them disappear as not to endanger the mission even more."

"Got it. I will ask Keygo to do some investigations but you do realize that there are a lot of people pissed off and some of them might have personal reasons to go against the Kuchikis, right?"

"It was definitely personal if they went after Rukia. Just get me the info. I will ring in the next couple of days to see what you find out."

"Okay. Until then take care and try to stay away from that guy."

"Definitely."

Ichigo ended the conversation and then gripped the phone tight. Byakuya Kuchiki was gay. Well, that put the whole matter into perspective, but the cap was right. It wasn't worth it. He wouldn't choose that road because nothing good was going to come out of it.

That night his dreams were plagued with the image of a pair of grey eyes and silky strands of hair, manly arms wrapping around him and never letting him go, making him feel safe. Waking up was not as pleasurable as it had been the day before and he swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat when he realized that he had fallen asleep in the clothes that Kuchiki had lent him. His morning routine brought him no joy either.

The day was uneventful and he didn't really much care about what was going on around him, too preoccupied by what had happened the day before. But he should have known not to trust the radio silence – it was as if it had been the calm before the storm.

That evening, while he was walking home, he noticed Abarai's car following him and when he stopped at a light, Abarai let the window down and nodded at Ichigo.

"Yo," Ichigo nodded back.

"Come with me." The hardness in his eyes made Ichigo tense and scowl at the red haired.

"No, thanks."

The barrel of a gun appeared in the hand of the man, casually leaning on the window, enough to be seen by the undercover cop, but not enough to be seen by the other passers-by.

"It wasn't an invitation," Abarai said casually, but his tone bore no doubt that it was a serious matter and Ichigo swallowed hard before he got into the car. As soon as he sat next to Abarai, Yumichika turned towards him from the passenger's seat and looked at him just as cold. Ichigo cursed. This wasn't good at all.

"May I know why both of you are pointing guns at me?"

"You'll find out in due time. Just shut up." Abarai sneered and Ichigo kept his mouth shut for the duration of the drive, his eyes constantly on the window because he wasn't going to show any fear to these bastards. He was going to die with dignity and he was going to take them with him no matter what.

But Ichigo hadn't survived so long in this field without being patient and the most important thing was not to jump to conclusions, especially to the wrong conclusions. This smelt like a set up but most importantly at this moment he had to keep his cool. Thanks to his stint into Kenpachi's crew, he had a high tolerance for pain because the training and the fights had been excruciating. For a moment, he thought about jumping out of the car, but he knew that it wouldn't help. He was just going to find out a way to get out of this situation. He just needed to keep calm.

To say that Ichigo was surprised to see the Kuchiki mansion so quickly was an understatement. He thought that they were going to bring them to an abandoned factory or something, but not to that monster's house. Therefore, the things were much more serious than he thought. This time, security didn't stop them at the gate – they just opened it and Ichigo heard its closing like final sound of his life. He tightened his fists – he was going to take them with him. He was going to take them with him. He would murder all of them if he had to, but he wasn't going to go down lightly.

Once they arrived, Abarai and Yumichika pushed him in an adjacent house, quite small and more towards the woods that surrounded the mansion. And the room where he was taken was bare of all the furniture except for a chair, on which he was forced to sit and have his hands cuffed behind his back.

"I knew that you people were up to no good," he sneered as soon as he felt the uncomfortable metal closing on his flesh.

"And how is that again, Ichigo-kun?"

"Excuse me?" Ichigo noticed that Abarai pointed the gun at him point blank. "Take that fucking gun away from my face or I'll make sure to shove it up your ass even if it the last thing I do in my life."

"Ever since you came to the Karakura town, there are have been various attempts to our clan," Abarai seethed with barely concealed anger. "Now upon further investigation, it came to our attention that you have a rather black hole in your history, more precisely what happened before you came here. There are no records whatsoever about you anywhere. Now since those attempts, we thought firstly that you were a member of a rival family. But it didn't add up because nobody would willingly send someone against the Kuchikis and not so soon after Mayuri, unless they seek complete annihilation of their clan," Abarai hissed. "So the natural conclusion that we came to is that you're a fucking cop."

Probably if someone would have dropped something on the wooden floor, its echo would have gone towards the end of the world, that deep was the silence in the room.

"I'm not a cop," Ichigo seethed. "Now fucking free me."

"I won't, because nothing adds up, Ichigo Shinamori, if that's your fucking real name." It was Yumichika's turn to have a go at him.

"Look, I really think you have the wrong guy-"

"I believe they have the right guy." The new arrival startled everyone in the room, but made Ichigo's blood freeze. Byakuya Kuchiki entered the room, dressed in the same fashion as the day before. "So what I would suggest, Ichigo Shinamori, is to speak quickly so that your death could be smooth. However, dare to lie to me and I will make your death as painful as possible."

"And if you are wrong?" Ichigo bluffed.

"We are not wrong!" Abarai roared and next thing he knew, he hit Ichigo with the butt of the gun making him see stars, blood gushing out from his wound. His head ricocheted so hard, that he could almost feel his neck snap. His head seemed splintered in two and it took a few moments to get a grip back on his breathing, trying to make the pain go away. Blood ran freely on his temple, clouding his vision on his left eye. But he still managed to glare at Abarai.

Sucking in a deep breath, he said the first thing that came to his mind and that would probably save his life. "You _are_ wrong, you fucking prick! I used to work for _you_, you fucking morons!" Ichigo roared leaving everyone completely stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Redundant or not, Kubo Tite owns _Bleach_ and everything related to it and he can own this story too, if he makes this pair canon. As always, thank you so much, Rayniekinnz, for the beta work. I really appreciate your input. XD

Chapter Four 

**Lies that Become Truth**

"What?" Abarai finally managed and Ichigo swallowed hard.

Ichigo Kurosaki had all evil in the world to fear – it was a fact that these men could kill him in all horrendous ways. But Ichigo Shinamori had nothing to fear because he had lived all his life on the brink of lawlessness and the fact that he was confused with a cop was a major wound to his pride. Therefore he wore Ichigo Shinamori like a second skin and hoped that it would save him and perhaps create an important new stone in his life.

"Technically, I was not employed to you, but a couple of years ago I was down in Osaka and I was part of Zaraki Kenpachi's gang. I was one of his fighters."

"Impossible." Yumichika replied but his eyes betrayed his hesitation and Ichigo hated for a moment that he had to lie so much. "Kenpachi's gang has been cleansed by the police. There were very few people that managed to dodge the arrest and flee the town."

"And I was one of them. Whoever did the dig on me forgot to go further. Just because I come from nowhere, it doesn't mean I didn't exist at some point. Excuse me that I didn't want to advertise the fact that I was down in Osaka and I managed not to get arrested by the police."

"I find it very suspicious that you escaped," Abarai growled and that gun didn't waver.

"Oh, really?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, a movement that brought even more pain to his head. "Probably because I was shot, you fucking asshole and I spent three months in the hospital. When I was out of the coma, I woke up to a bunch of policemen interrogating me about who the hell shot me and how I was related to Kenpachi's gang. Yeah, it was really suspicious."

"You were shot?" Now Yumichika looked like he already regretted what was going on in that room.

"Seriously, what half-assed investigation have you guys been pulling off?" This time Ichigo scowled at Kuchiki. "You guys called yourselves professional. You bring me here, you threaten me with death and torture, you accuse me of being a cop and you didn't even bother to investigate me properly?"

"What was your name as a fighter?" Kuchiki asked him.

"The Orange Shinigami," Ichigo answered a little bit embarrassed.

"I will also need the name of the hospital and the period of time you stayed there."

Ichigo glared at him but gave all the information. Byakuya disappeared outside the room, and Ichigo kept on scowling at Abarai and Yumichika who for the first time looked completely thrown off. Probably they didn't expect for this turn of events.

"Listen, Ichigo–"

"Don't even bother, Yumichika." Ichigo sighed and the other man stepped ahead with a handkerchief in his hand. Ichigo might have laughed hysterically at this, but then again Yumichika did seem like the guy to carry around handkerchiefs. He clearly wanted to take care of his wound, but if he thought that Ichigo was going to forgive him so easily, he had another thing coming. The funny thing about this whole affair was that he wasn't lying but his life was at stake and these guys would not hesitate even for a second to pull the trigger and feed his body to the dogs.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" He sneered when Yumichika continued to approach him. "I don't need your help. I can manage on my own just fine."

"You are pretty confident that the boss will come back and set you free." Abarai replied to him. Yumichika flinched but didn't say anything and went back to his initial position without touching Ichigo.

"Because I know I'm not lying. And the other thing is, which strikes me as the fucking most ironic thing of my life, is that I didn't want to be around you guys anyway." Ichigo tried to blink the blood out of his eyes. "Here's the thing: since I came in this town, all I did was take care of you guys and try to stay away from this place. It was you who invited me for lunches and brought me coffees and begged me to treat Rukia. It was you guys who came to me, not the other way around. And now you have the fucking guts to stay there with the gun pointed at me and tell me that I'm a cop." Ichigo closed his eyes praying for Kuchiki to discover he wasn't lying and for his bluff to work. "Once this is over, you can fucking forget about me."

They waited for Kuchiki in silence as Ichigo became increasingly dizzy from the blow to his head. He tried a couple of times to just close his eyes and forget about everything, pretend that he wasn't there but it was hard with his hands bound behind his back and the threat of imminent death hanging over his head.

One hour later or perhaps more, Kuchiki entered the room again and Ichigo hated him almost instantly because he couldn't read anything on that stony face. He was so put upon that he wanted to mess him up so badly. Rarely did Ichigo have such strong impulses, the only impediment to it being his hands tied behind his back. The leader took a few steps in front of him and stopped:

"I need you to do one thing for me." He took out his smartphone and pressed a few buttons. "Can you hear me?" He said, his gravelly voice washing over Ichigo like a blanket of mass destruction. The other person must have answered because Kuchiki continued. "I will put you on Facetime and just confirm that it is him."

A few moments later the smart phone was shoved into Ichigo's face and it took a few more moments for him to blink and stare back at Zaraki's insane face grinning maniacally at him. Ichigo hung to his mask with his teeth. For two years he tried to nail this guy and make sure that he paid for everything he did and yet he managed to escape and now he was the only one standing between him and imminent death and Ichigo felt sick to his stomach.

"Ichigo! You fucking punk! You're alive!"

"Zaraki, you asshole! I thought you were dead as well." Ichigo grinned back, filing the information for later.

"How did you manage to mess up this time, kid?"

"I didn't mess up. Your friends are paranoid bastards and should be locked up on principle."

"I remember a certain orange kid that did some crazy stuff."

"Strawberry-head!" The squeal made both Zaraki and Ichigo wince as Yachiru's face came into view. She was just as mad as her father but she always had a soft spot for him and Ichigo took serious advantage at the time, using her to find out all the insides of the gang. He felt sorry sometimes because Yachiru had been nothing but kind to him, but there were people's lives at stake and there was little he could do to save her.

"Yachiru, how are you, darling?" His voice became softer. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Lots and lots of times and I ignored you each time." She smirked. "Or would you prefer 'orange menace'?"

"No, go back to strawberry-head." He smiled softly. "I am glad to see you're okay." And the funny thing was that he wasn't lying. The children of fallen gang leaders rarely had a happy ending and the horror stories he heard were a daily occurrence.

"Me too. I am so happy to see you alive. There was so much blood that day." Her beautiful eyes looked concerned. "We tried to visit you at the hospital but there was too much police and we had to leave."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. The important thing was for you and your dad to leave so that the police could lose your trail. Now do you mind if you pass me back to your dad? I need him to confirm to these guys who I am so that they can release me."

"Okay, strawberry-head. See you soon."

Kuchiki glanced at him before taking the phone.

"I guess it is him." He said and Ichigo could hear Zaraki's voice replying:

"Yeah, man. It's him. Ichigo was gunned down, a couple of days before the bust by what we suspect it might have been one of Soi Fong's men. You know that bitch was always a sore loser."

"I understand. I will talk to you later."

"See you."

When the conversation ended, all eyes went back to Ichigo, who would have wanted so badly to look smug except that his head was killing him. He tried to gauge Kuchiki's opinion but the man was completely unreadable so Ichigo abandoned the idea. The evening had been a fiasco from the very beginning.

"Will one of you uncuff me?" Ichigo mumbled desperate to get out of that damn house and just thank whoever saved him. Probably his family was still watching over him.

Abarai was the one that finally reacted. He put his gun back in the holster and then went and took the cuffs off. As soon as he felt them free, Ichigo rubbed his writs before trying to get up. For a second the whole world moved too fast. Yumichika made a step towards him with the clear intent to help him but Ichigo's glare stopped him.

"I swear if any of you comes near me, I will go ballistic." Ichigo scowled at Kuchiki, who seemed a breathing statue, his eyes betraying nothing, and he wondered briefly if this man was capable of feeling anything at all. There was absolutely nothing to suggest that he was human other than his breathing process and in that sole moment Ichigo hated his guts. Generally, he hated bad guys on principle, but for some reason, this felt incredibly personal to him.

"Am I free to go?" He asked, knowing already the answer.

"Yes, Abarai will drop you-"

"No, thanks. I will walk."

"Shinamori, don't be a moron." Abarai intervened but Ichigo was already walking out of the room, passing Kuchiki like he was passing by a snake, giving him a wide berth.

"No, thanks. If I ever see one of you guys again, you will be punched in the fucking face. Don't speak to me, don't dare even to look at me." He continued to rant as he made his way out of the house and the adrenaline that pumped through his veins made him continue to walk, unable to stop, because if he did, he would realize that he might have died, that these guys would have been merciless to him and he really didn't need those thoughts if he was going to make it in one piece at home.

A car moved next to him with all windows down.

"Seriously, Shinamori, don't be an idiot. Just get in the car."

"I don't need anything from you." Ichigo seethed. "I am fine on my own, the way I have always been until you assholes showed up. You think threatening people is okay in your books. Well, it's not fucking fine in mine. And ever since I met you guys, you have done nothing but threaten and push me around and I had it up to here. So I will tell you one more time: fuck off.!"

"Ichigo, you can send us to hell later, but can you just please get into the car?" This time Yumichika was actually begging a little.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"I will fucking shoot you if you don't get in the car!" Abarai growled but Ichigo ignored him completely and kept on walking. Next thing he knew, a shoot resounded into the night and earth exploded closely to his feet. He actually growled when he stared in disbelief at Abarai, who was still holding his gun outside the window. Yumichika was just looking like he wished he wasn't there.

"I'm not joking when I say that I will shoot you if you don't get into the car and let us drop you home." Abarai grumbled all righteous fury and everything and for a second Ichigo felt that he should just take the gun and shoot the man himself, end his mission even if it meant ending his life. But then the moment passed, he took a deep breath and slowly got into the car.

"I will stain your upholstery of blood so I don't want to hear any complains about it," he said as he leaned on the seat and closed his eyes. "And no talking." He added as an afterthought. He didn't open his eyes to see what their reaction was, nor did he care about it. The adrenaline surge was finally dissipating but that left him with a very bad headache and he was unable to doze off for the remaining of the car ride. When they reached his block of flats, Ichigo got out of the car without a word and slammed its door for good measure before getting into his apartment.

When the door was closed behind him, he gingerly leaned against it and then gradually sank to the floor and grabbed his head into his shaky hands. He could have died tonight. God only knows what Kuchiki and his men would have done to him had it not been for sheer luck and inspiration from his part. He remembered the mobster's face and how he looked at him like he was just another piece of meat and Ichigo swore that he was going to take down that guy. Now it was personal, now he was going to prove to that asshole that there is justice in this world and he would make sure that Byakuya Kuchiki would pay dearly.

Ichigo smirked cruelly in the darkness of his apartment. If he played his cards correctly, tonight he might have just gained some unknowing allies as Yumichika's eyes betrayed the emotion. For such a cold hearted assassin, the man was like an open book and tonight he definitely looked more than apologetic. If he played his cards right, he might be back in the game sooner than he would expect. His eyes hardened. And he would also finish what he started a long time ago and take down Kenpachi as well.

He gingerly stood up and went directly to the bathroom, taking his clothes off and letting the warm spray sooth the tension away and wash away the blood. He stayed underneath it long after the water turned cold, oblivious to the outside world or to his wounds. Sometimes it was best to just ignore his own thoughts and just breathe. When he emerged from the shower at last, he changed into some fresh clothes, cleaned his wounds and sewed a few stitches and then took some headache pills and slept like the dead until his alarm clock went off.

If the Doc saw his purple bruise, his wound or the reddened wrists, he didn't mention anything and Ichigo carried on with his work. He badly wanted to call his captain, however the events from the previous night prevented him from going to the other side of the town for fear that Kuchiki would be paranoid enough to have people following him for the next few days. Although it soon became apparent that the mobsters were actually giving him a wide berth, as days passed and they were filled with just the rush at the clinic and the good nights of sleep that he had. For days at a time, it felt like he was at a standstill, as if his mission was completely suspended and he was indeed this mask he wore, this Ichigo Shinamori that had nothing to live for and for whom the work at the clinic seemed the only thing making him get out of the flat. The tragic thing about it was that Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't so different from Ichigo Shinamori and he would sometimes be teetering in between these two identities with no point of return.

The reward for his patience came after a week of radio silence as Ichigo was filling out some of his outstanding medical records. There was a soft knock to his door and Ichigo raised his eyes just in time to see Rukia Kuchiki in the doorway smiling shyly at him.

"Hi, Ichigo. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Hi." He finally mumbled still surprised. "No, please, grab a seat."

"I wasn't sure whether you were going to speak to me in the light of the recent events." She said smiling kindly at him and he grimaced in response.

"You mean with everyone from your family trying either to kill me or punch me repeatedly?"

"Yeah, well, they are all paranoid, I will tell you that, but what nii-sama did to you was really unwarranted." She sighed. "It's just we don't have the easiest of lives and sometimes it is hard to see that there are people out there who don't want anything from him, like yourself."

"I don't want to be rude, Rukia, but the kind of life that you all lead warrants such paranoia, just you know, aimed at the right people." She looked startled at him.

"I think that's why they all gravitate around you. You aren't afraid to pull punches and I think this is what baffles nii-sama."

"I baffle the mighty Byakuya Kuchiki?" Ichigo replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Well, colour me impressed."

"You should be." She said this time more firmly, her eyes diamond hard and for a second there, Ichigo was able to see why she was such an important asset to the clan. "There are very few people who are capable of impressing my brother. He mentioned that during the whole," she seemed to hesitate, "incident that you held your own and showed no fear."

"Because I had nothing to fear."

"I know. Look, I'm not trying to make up excuses for my brother, but I think you should forgive him and Renji for what they did, especially Yumichika. He was most distressed when your innocence was proven although he hurt you. He really likes you and he wants to be your friend. As for Renji, well, let's just say he would rather die than apologize for it."

"I honestly don't think the man knows the meaning of that word." Ichigo grumbled and Rukia smiled softly again.

"It's true. Ever since we were children, if he did something wrong, he would never apologize but he would always make up for it one way or the other." She sighed. "He's crazy like that and overprotective with us, but then again he is a kind man."

"How long have you two been together?" Ichigo asked softly shocking himself as well.

"That obvious?" She smiled, embarrassed. "About two years now. But I didn't come here to sing praises to Renji."

"You could have fooled me." Ichigo smirked and she blushed. Really, he was never capable to understand how some people like her could still act so bashfully and God help him, but he liked her, he liked her toughness and no nonsense attitude and her embarrassment at being there and having to apologize for her brother and boyfriend.

"Will you just forgive them please?"

"I will think about it. I'm sorry I can't give you a straight answer, but ever since I got shot I'm not the best person to be around guns so it's not like I can say that this meant nothing to me. And it was extremely disappointing coming from Yumichika. From Abarai, not such a big surprise."

"I know but can you stop moping around and punish them now?" She smirked at him. "You're worse than a girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry, who was talking about hurt feelings two minutes ago and drawing hearts around her boyfriend?"

"Okay, okay, point taken." She laughed and she was really cute when she did. "Come on, we're going for lunch, I'm buying and you can't say no."

"Yes, your highness." Ichigo scowled at her. "Can I grab my coat at least?"

"If you must." She sighed dramatically and then grinned at him. "See you in five."

Ichigo took his coat and sighed. It was better than he thought but still it made things more difficult – all the lying around was going to take a toll on him, assuming that it hasn't already done that.

When he walked out of his small office, Mashiro was already there grinning like the lunatic that she was, her green hair tied in a messy bun and her eyes smirking mischievously.

"Kensei-chan said that you can go but be back in an hour."

"Stop calling me that!" The Doc howled from the other room and they both laughed. "And be back in an hour, Shinamori, or the things I'll do to you won't be pleasant."

"I will, Doc, see you in an hour."

"Bring me something good, Ichigo-chan." Mashiro kissed him on the cheek and then sent him on his way. Outside Rukia was waiting for him in another of those slick cars, one of those that now seemed synonymous with the Kuchiki clan and Iba was the driver. He nodded towards Ichigo but otherwise didn't say anything.

On their way to the restaurant, they made idle chatter and he relaxed even more. But as soon as they reached the restaurant, Ichigo rolled his eyes at Rukia.

"Seriously? _The Red Sakura_?"

"What?" She grinned innocently at him. "It has the best food in town."

"Of course it does."

As soon as they got inside the restaurant, the atmosphere became slightly charged but not in the bad way. Everyone seemed to know Rukia and they were stopped at least a dozen times before they could reach their table. She had a nice word for everyone and appeared in her natural element as if used to the attention, which was something Ichigo rather hated. However, he recognized at least a few faces that were involved more or less in the clan's affairs and he decided to speak about it with the captain later.

The restaurant had a terrace outside for a better view of the river and it was indeed a beautiful day to eat there. The water was sparkling under the sun's caresses, and both of them sat for a moment in silence after their order was taken just admiring the beauty and the calm of the entire scene. On the other side of the river, the life of Karakura town was bustling and the noise was far reaching but it was rather pleasant to hear it.

"Do you like it?" She said softly and Ichigo turned to her nodding. "I guess you didn't have much quiet moments in your life."

"It's just that even when I am alone, my thoughts seem to scream constantly in my head." Ichigo admitted surprising himself for how much truth was in those words.

"I know what you mean." Her eyes softened even more. "There are times when I want to just take Renji and nii-sama and move on a deserted island and never look back."

"What stops you?"

"Their stubbornness."

"Yes," Ichigo laughed, "it is indeed an insurmountable trial."

As their food was brought out, a sense of uneasiness crept into Ichigo's awareness. It was as if someone was watching them and not with the best intentions at heart, but when he looked around, there was no one who appeared to be interested in them or their conversation. But his instinct as a cop told him that there was something out there and he overlooked his food to scout the premises again as much as he could given the circumstances. It took him about five seconds to see the glim of something before his hands automatically gripped tight the table and turned it then he dunked behind it, pushing Rukia to the ground in an unbelievable amalgam of horrified screams and smashed dishes as the first bullet hit the wood.

"What the hell?!" He heard Rukia screaming but he just squeezed her shoulders tighter pushing her next to his body, the table acting as a shield as a second bullet broke a glass next to them in an explosion of shards, some falling over them like a punishing rain. People were shouting as they were falling over each other trying to get into the restaurant. They were stumbling like puppets without strings and Ichigo glanced at them chagrined as none of them seemed inclined to help them and he didn't have a weapon to retaliate against their invisible attacker.

Suddenly another spatter of bullets was coming from the opposite direction but all of them were intended for their attacker. Another bullet hit their table making the wood tremble before the noise finally stopped and no more guns were heard. Ichigo looked around their mock shield to see some of the Kuchiki men chasing a dark shadow in the distance, probably their attacker but he honestly doubted that they were going to catch him.

"Are you okay?" He looked down at her, all concern for her safety and she smiled shakily back.

"I've been better." They both rose to their feet. Her hands were trembling as she took in the mess around them. She tried to push a strand of hair behind her ear, but her hands were trembling so hard that he gently did it for her, and then his hands settled on her shoulders, as he spoke gently to her:

"You're fine, everyone is fine. Other than a little bit of mess, no one seems to be hurt which is a great thing considering."

"Are you Superman?" She mumbled still dazed. "I've never seen such moves. One minute we were talking, the next you're using our table as a shield and protecting me."

"I'm no superhero. But like I said before, I had to fight for everything in my life. And," Ichigo's face darkened, "before I myself had been shot, I had the same feeling of unease, only I couldn't pin it to anything and I thought I was paranoid. But then I saw something gleaming in the distance-" He shuddered. "I'm just glad that I reacted fast."

"Yeah, me too, or we would both be dead."

"Rukia!" Abarai's shout was fifty percent despair and fifty percent horror that his world was going to end and Ichigo completely understood his reaction as he finally emerged on the terrace. His eyes were filled with instant relief as he scanned her body and made sure that she wasn't hurt, but that didn't stop him from sweeping off her feet and give her a tight hug, she reciprocating just as hard. They hugged for so long that Ichigo started to feel awkward and he was just about to leave when they finally kissed and separated, but Abarai's arm was like a shield on her shoulders and she seemed smaller compared to him.

"I'm fine," she said blushing furiously when she saw Ichigo's grin. "If I weren't for Ichigo here though, I don't think I would have made it alive."

"You're giving me too much credit." He replied but Abarai looked around them and then back at the table that still had a couple of bullets embedded into it.

"I don't think she is." Abarai reached out and shook his hand. "I'm really grateful, man. She is extremely important to me and I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

"How about not kidnapping me and threatening me with death? You don't do that any more and we are even."

"How much are you going to milk this?" Abarai rolled his eyes at him, but Ichigo grinned.

"For as long as it takes."

"Seriously, thank you."

"No worries." Ichigo looked at his watch. "Now if you excuse me, but my hour is almost done and I had enough excitement for one day, I don't need the Doc start preaching me about punctuality. _Again_. Can one of your guys drop me back to the clinic?"

"Yeah, sure."

They shook hands again and Rukia gave him a hug before Iba appeared out of nowhere and drove him back to the clinic. The Doc had one look at him, mumbled _I really don't want to know_ before shoving him in his cubicle with the first patient.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as the clinic had quite a few patients, but the only thought n Ichigo's mind was who had been that daring to send a killer after Rukia. Who was so insane that wanted to take the wrath of a Kuchiki over their head? Purposely going after them meant only one thing and that it was a dare for Kuchiki and with the blatant display of today, the power balance had shifted and not in the best of directions.

When he arrived home, he took a shower and then prepared his dinner, all the time thinking of the possible ramifications that the event of today might hold against his plans. Thus the bell took him by surprise and it took him a couple of minutes to get up from the couch where he was eating his dinner and open the door.

He regretted the act almost instantly.

In his doorway the mighty Byakuya Kuchiki was standing as if he was a punisher, behind him two goons probably ready to sacrifice for his boss. Kuchiki was dressed in a grey suit and his hair was tied behind and he looked incredibly handsome and Ichigo hated himself for admitting that.

Ichigo sighed, put upon.

"I didn't shoot at your sister, I don't know who did it. Can I go back to my dinner now?"

"Good evening, Shinamori. Can I come in?" Kuchiki said matter-of-factly and pushed past him while the goons just stood on each side of the door. Ichigo scowled at them for good measure before he closed the door and looked at Kuchiki who didn't seem bothered by his small surroundings.

"I didn't come here to kidnap you as you elegantly put it." Ichigo's disbelief and resulting snort seemed not to deter him from continuing. "I'm here to thank you for what you did for my sister and to offer you a job."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Redundant or not, Kubo Tite owns _Bleach_ and everything related to it and he can own this story too, if he makes this pair canon. XD And a very big thank you to the one and only Rayniekinnz, for the beta work. I really appreciate it. XD Any mistakes left are mine and mine alone.

Chapter Five

**Insanity Is His Middle Name**

"What?" Ichigo stared at him in disbelief. He needed to sit down but this guy was going to look at it like he was surrendering and he was far from accepting this. He looked at his flimsy sweats and his t-shirt which had seen better days and he thought for a moment that Kuchiki came and did this just to spite him.

"First of all, I believe it is my duty to thank you for saving my sister's life." Kuchiki began, startling Ichigo, who looked at him and almost felt like laughing. The other man seemed more inclined to suffer centuries of torture than to thank him.

"You look like each of those words were pure torture. Did you practice this speech on your way here? Because if you did, let me just tell you what a piss-poor job you did." Ichigo sighed and leaned against the wall, while Kuchiki watched every movement like a hunter supervising his prey. There was something subtly wild about this guy – probably because he seemed so composed all the time.

"Your manners are appalling."

"_My_ manners are appalling?" Ichigo's disbelief reached new heights. "Listen," he pinched his nose in an attempt to calm down, "just a week ago I was held at gunpoint by your men in an attempt to prove that I was a cop. Then your sister, who let me tell you, is the most gracious person I've ever met, came to apologize in your name when she shouldn't have done that. And then I was shot at just because I was with her, though believe me when I say I was glad to be there and protect her. And now you're coming to my home, insulting me with a half-assed excuse and an offer of a job in which I am not interested whatsoever and you expect me to behave like a prince. Well, let me tell you Kuchiki, that I'm not easily bought and you can leave now."

Ichigo wondered briefly if he went too far when Kuchiki's eyes narrowed threateningly and the older man took a couple of steps forward and right into Ichigo's breathing space. The cop's hackles raised and his stance changed completely. He squared his shoulders, his arms poised as if ready for an attack, ready to take a swing at the mobster at any moment.

"You believe you can speak like this to me with impunity? You should show me some respect." He hissed, his voice a perfect mix of cruelty and iciness.

"Your name is not enough in my books to automatically gain you my respect." Ichigo replied back, his whole body on standby, expecting the worse. While he knew that in no way this was going to help his investigation, he also knew that Byakuya Kuchiki was by far the most formidable player that he had come against and he was going to prove to him that he finally found his match in every way. What he learned very early as an undercover agent was that eagerness lead nowhere good. The more he wanted to be part of a group or gang or be close to a particular target, eagerness was the one that would make everybody extremely suspicious.

The other problem was knowing your target incredibly well. Any detail was important and all the files pointed to the fact that the Kuchiki heir was by far one of the most astute men and that he appreciated strong wills. Nobody weak was going to survive next to him. And Ichigo had enough stubbornness and will for the both of them.

He watched as Kuchiki's eyes narrowed menacingly and he balled his fists ready to defend himself, but then Kuchiki did something so surprising that it took a couple of seconds for Ichigo to register the action and comprehend what was going on.

With an abrupt gesture, Kuchiki grabbed his chin and made him look straight into his eyes. Suddenly Ichigo became utterly aware of the strong body that pressed against him and the scent enveloping him. The Ice Lord had a mesmerizing fragrance of aftershave, power and steeliness and Ichigo responded by grabbing his shoulders, ready to shove back if things were going to end badly. However, the hold on his chin was rather gentle, the elegant fingers pushing into his skin with a startling care.

Kuchiki stared at him, saying nothing, but seemingly trying to gauge all Ichigo's secrets if possible. His heart resonated with all the alarm bells in the world, all of them pushing hard into his awareness just to make him conscious of the completely awkward position in which he found himself. It definitely didn't look as though they were rivals, but more as...Nope, Ichigo most certainly didn't want to go there, especially when his body touched Kuchiki's in so many points.

"My sister needs a bodyguard for now as someone is definitely after me and my family. You are an ex-fighter with good combat-ready skills, you have clearly proven your instinct when you protected my sister back at the restaurant. You would need to move to the Kuchiki manor but I assure you that you would be treated with the utmost respect by my men. You would also be paid handsomely."

To say that the offer caught him by surprise would be the understatement of the century. His whole life experience contributed to a lot of decisions that he took on the spur of the moment, decisions that sometimes came back to haunt him. But his instinct and experience was telling him that this was definitely a test. He didn't know what Kuchiki was after or what he was proving by giving a negative or affirmative answer to his offer, but Ichigo believed with all his might that Kuchiki was going to treat him accordingly.

"And for this you need to molest me in my own home?" Ichigo replied mockingly trying to buy some time.

"I apologize," the Kuchiki heir said, although there was nothing apologetic in his stance as he finally let Ichigo go. What was the purpose of this show of power, the cop couldn't understand, however it was clear to him now that what was happening at the moment in his flat was a game perfectly played by the man in front of him and he would have to give his best. If by accepting his offer, he would be able to retrieve much more information at the high risk of being discovered, well, then Ichigo was going to accept it.

Being inside the Kuchiki manor meant an abundance of information that he would never be able to retrieve otherwise. While he did grasp the fact that he wouldn't be able to snoop around, he would be constantly with Rukia, who handled all the financial aspects of their operations and thus he would be able to retrieve some great intel and a unique insight into their operations, perhaps finding out more than he could possibly do in other circumstances. Still, being so close to them and being under scrutiny so early meant that he would be in constant danger of being found out and the repercussions would be shattering.

However, this smelt like a setup and Ichigo had spent far too many years undercover not to listen to his instincts.

"Listen, I appreciate your offer. I do like your sister, she's far too nice for you lot, but I think I'm going to pass your offer. I care about my life and since I came here, it was nothing but threatened." The flash of surprise passed so quickly that Ichigo thought he just imagined it, but then Kuchiki was so hard to read that he just had to be careful.

"I understand." Kuchiki took a card out. "While I do comprehend your position, I believe that my sister would benefit from your presence next to her. I consider that both Renji and I would be much more untroubled if we would to know you are there with her. Take my card and think about it. Let me know when you are going to give me a definite answer."

"Are you telling me that you aren't going to consider this my final answer?" Ichigo said rather amused as he took Kuchiki's business card. He was rather disappointed when he didn't read anything else except his name and a phone number. He would have expected something much more dramatic like '_Byakuya Kuchiki, drug warlord and all time Ice Lord_'.

"Something tells me I will see you soon, Ichigo Shinamori."

"No offence if I hope you're wrong."

The Ice Lord looked back at him and smirked all-knowingly before he left the apartment and oh, man that annoyed Ichigo even more. He crashed on his poor couch and covered his eyes with his forearm. His heart was still beating rapidly and he chose to willingly ignore what that meant because most certainly it wasn't because of the head of a mob clan. The offer had been unexpected and the results could have been incredible for the investigation but for the life of him, Ichigo had only wanted to say _no_ to it and possibly run away as far as possible.

Thoughts of Byakuya Kuchiki and how he held him against the wall swirled in his head and it was by far the worst thing that could happen to him. Being attracted to a dangerous guy was one thing, being attracted to a high class clan heir whose very name was synonymous with the devil's was a completely different one. He asked himself whether he was suitable for this investigation as the things evolved sometimes far beyond his reach. He sighed, remembering the story of the cop who tried to infiltrate in the clan. Something told him that if by chance, Kuchiki would get to him first, his punishment would be far worse than what that cop got.

He needed a clear head, he needed to be reminded of his priorities so he decided that the next day he was going to speak with his captain, to hell with precautions. He needed new info, someone to scream at him and who was better to do that than his captain? He got up, scowling, and went to take a long cold shower completely ignoring the idea of some elegant fingers and cold grey eyes focused on him.

The next evening after he finished his work at the clinic, he chose to take a walk on the bank of the river, after he bought a prepaid card. The night was warm and there were quite a few people milling around which meant that he could get lost in the crowd and nobody would pay attention to him. He sat on a bench a little more isolated from the rest and made the call, making sure that nobody around him could hear even a whisper of the conversation.

"Hat and Clog Gym."

"Hello, I wish to renew my membership."

"You can renew your fucking life after I am done with you, asshole!" His Captain yelled so loud that Ichigo literally had to take the phone away from his ear. "How in the God's name you became a cop I don't goddamn know! You were supposed to report more than a week ago and then no phone call, no message. I was about to send the drones to find out where your body was already on its way to be devoured by worms, you bastard." The words were not hitting as close to home, but the worry that sipped through every word which was by far the worst thing that Ichigo heard and it made him feel guilty.

"Look, would you just calm down?" He sighed heavily. "A lot of things happened."

"You told me to calm down?" Cap's incredulity was a clear sign that he was royally pissed. "He told me to calm down, Keygo." There were some muffled noises and Ichigo could almost picture his captain arguing with Keygo, his friend trying to calm him down, but only managing to wind him up even more. "Don't tell me to calm down! I thought we lost you. We all thought we lost you and now we were fucking waiting for a goddamn tape so don't tell me to calm down."

"Well, they did think I am a cop and if you shut up for five minutes. I can tell you how I was held at gun point, and how I was almost shot but how out of the people in the world, it had to be Kenpachi Zaraki the one to save me." Ichigo snapped.

"What?" Shinji's sharp intake of breath was the only sign that he finally caught his attention. Now his righteous furious discourse would have to wait. "Let me put you on speaker. I'm here with Chad and Keygo."

Ichigo told them in detail what had happened since the last time they heard each other, including how he was taken to the Kuchiki manor and almost shot and killed when he went with Rukia to the Red Sakura. His colleagues listened carefully to his story without interrupting him, knowing full-well that any information was more precious that they could imagine at this stage in the investigation.

"I think I've never been so happy in my life that we gunned you down before the bust in Osaka because I think it is the only thing that took the suspicions off of you." Keygo replied when he finished speaking.

"I live to please." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Now it's your turn, guys. Who the hell is after the Kuchikis? Because whoever it is, he knows them very well and he is more than willing to sully his hands with their blood as long as he gains profit from it."

"Well, let's just put it this way. You won't like the answer." Chad said quietly and Ichigo had a really bad feeling about all of this.

"The one that is after them is no other than Aizen Sousuke, the current head of the Aizen clan, the forth ruling family, which is part of the Soul Mob." Keygo said always ready to take the Band-Aid really quickly and with minimal pain. Not that the news he just spewed at Ichigo was in any way good.

Ichigo felt a shiver down his spine, threatening to take over his body. Aizen Sousuke was for the Soul Mob what Byakuya Kuchiki was for the rest of the underground world. He was completely ruthless. He killed his father and decimated his family in order to make sure that his gain of power would be absolute. He was always interested in the more serious side of the Soul Mob business with the human trafficking running the main event in his business life. He had tortured one of his underlings for days for the simple fact that he got a ticket from the police and then killed the guy and sent the parts to as many acolytes as possible to get the message across that none of them would be ever safe in the family.

His terror was complete and unquestioning and not even one branch of the most secretive police forces dared to send a man undercover in his clan because death would have been actually kind compared to what would have happened to them.

"Ichigo, I wonder if in the light of the new events, wouldn't it be better if we retrieve you from there and let them decimate each other?" Captain Hirako commented in all seriousness. "The mission had been difficult from the very beginning with you trying to infiltrate the Ice Lord's clan but now that this lunatic comes into play, there are small chances of police gaining anything other than one of their clan's destructions. And if Aizen or Kuchiki fall in the process, so much better for us. At least, once one of these monsters is dead, we can take on the other."

"And if Aizen wins?" Ichigo gritted his teeth. The silence at the other end of the line winded him up even more but now his mind was calculating possible outcomes of Aizen's victory and not one of them was good for the police and everyone involved.

"Are you telling me that you want us to help Kuchiki win the war and take Aizen down because it would be so much easier to take Kuchiki on after a possible victory against Soul Mob?" The sarcasm now was more than familiar to Ichigo but he could work with it.

"Listen, captain, at least I am already familiar with the Kuchikis and I can gain access to their family. With Aizen, I'm sorry, but you would be on your own. I am not going there undercover. This guy has no honour, he kills senselessly and for the sheer pleasure of it and in between these two monsters, I would always choose Kuchiki."

"Is there something you didn't mention?" Keygo intervened and for a second Ichigo actually blushed thinking of the previous evening and the thoughts that came through his mind. But then he realized that Keygo was actually thinking of something completely different, therefore he told them about the job offer that he received from the heir of the Kuchiki clan.

"Why did you say _no_?" Chad asked what was probably in everybody's mind.

"Because it was a test. I always seem like I don't want anything to do with their business and all of the sudden I would accept their proposition. It would have been too suspicious and sooner or later they would have dug too close to home. Anyway, now I have a reason to say _yes_ and I can find my way to that point. I need to know something else though. How are the other clans reacting to this show of power from Aizen?"

"Actually they don't want to get involved and they secretly hope that Kuchiki might end up being the one to put an end to Aizen's reign of terror. They also think of the possible outcome of Kuchiki winning all this and then finding out that the others help. Can you imagine this?"

"How come this is unfamiliar to Kuchiki?"

"I don't think it is, I just don't think he was crazy enough to tell a stranger after all, who is after his family." Ichigo sighed and his captain mirror the gesture. "Ichigo, if you really want to remain undercover, you have to bear in mind that you might get involved entirely in this war. This will affect everybody involved and here are innocent lives at stake here."

"I know, captain. But there isn't much left for me here, is it? If I leave and we let them fight amongst each other, this war could take years and then a lot of innocent people would have to suffer. If I get involved in it, maybe there is a chance of me speeding up the process or at least take one of them down? Either way, the option of me leaving is out of the question."

"You are a suicidal bastard, aren't you?"

"Nope, I am just a goddamn good cop who wants to take the bad guys down." Ichigo looked around him making sure that he was still alone and nobody noticed him there. "I will need all the info you gathered about Aizen and whatever you know about him. Make sure to post it like I ordered something on line or whatever."

"Will do. Next contact?"

"Two weeks as usual. If I gain access in the Kuchiki family, then it would probably take a little more but I will make sure to contact you one way or the other."

"Good." Another moment of silence and then Shinji's voice dipped with worry added. "Careful now, Ichigo, you fight with the real villains and they might eat you alive. These guys are monsters and your death would be horrendous at their hands. If you feel threatened at any time or you think you might be discovered, don't hesitate to get out. I care more about you than about this stupid suicidal mission."

"Thank you, Cap. I will."

Ichigo ended the conversation and deflated, admiring the peaceful river and the people passing by it, ignoring his presence. His eyes raised to the sky and then without thinking any more he stood up and walked away, his phone dying of natural causes along his way home. His mind was made up and there was no turning back now. One way or the other he was going to help that bastard of Kuchiki take down Aizen and then go from there.

A couple of days later, the radio silence from everyone began to worry him. It had been a slow day at the clinic with mostly children having bad cases of flu and following him and the doc around like superheroes. It must have been the candy that they stashed in their pockets to make sure that the little urchins were being quiet while they listened to their lungs or took blood from the worse cases. While Rukia had texted him to apologize for her brother's intervention, there had been no word from the others and Ichigo wondered briefly if he had gone too far with asking them to stay away from him.

"Yo, strawberry-head!" The yell startled him and almost gave him a whiplash as he turned his head in time to see Abarai grinning maniacally at him. Next to him, Yumichika was smiling shyly while Ikkaku was just sitting behind the wheel with a half smoked cigar between his lips but just as amused as the rest of his friends.

"Yo, pineapple-head!" Ichigo replied back making Abarai sputter. When he got near them, he clapped Yumichika on the shoulder as a gesture of good will and the young man seemed to relax almost completely. He was dressed as flamboyantly as ever and he really admired the guy for his self-confidence. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We were in the neighbourhood, and we were just about to get a drink when we wondered what our good friend Shinamori is doing, other than breathing and pissing us off."

"Well, how kind of you." Ichigo scowled.

"We're here to take you out drinking." Yumichika answered and smiled his beautiful smile. "There's a dive just around the corner where they're serving really good sake. Want to join us?"

"What the hell?" Ichigo said with little hesitation left in his voice. "You guys owe me a lot of sake so let's go."

"That's what I'm talking about." Abarai clapped him and pushed him towards the car.

"I'm assuming you're buying, stupid asshole." And Ichigo relished in seeing Abarai sputtering while getting into the car.

"Of course I am, you stingy bastard."

"Hey, I'm not stingy, but the clinic doesn't pay much so the least you guys could do would be to pay for my damn drink."

"And just like that, we're forgiven?" Ikkaku finally dared to ask as he inscribed the car back into the traffic.

"Unless you want to me to linger over the goddamn issue." Ichigo looked at him meaningfully in the mirror and Ikkaku nodded in understanding. "What's done in done and let's leave it at that. But hey, threaten me again and I might just show you why I was in Kenpachi's squad."

"Now, now, tough guy, calm the hell down. Let bygones be bygones and let's get drunk."

"Won't Rukia say anything about you getting drunk?"

"She's out of town so what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?!"

"Oh, Abarai, why are you giving me material for blackmail?"

"What?" Abarai's confused look made even Ikkaku finally laugh.

"Yumichika, I'll need your smart-phone tonight. I bet you I can drink under the table this pathetic loser and take some unforgettable pictures at the same time."

"Done and done." Yumichika smiled again from the passenger seat and took a picture before either of them could protest.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny."

"I know I am, jerk."

"You can dream on, douchebag."

The bar was basically a hole in the wall with red curtains at the entrance and it looked so dodgy that even the boys hesitated before finally going in. However, after the first cups of sake, everything seemed so much better. There were just a few tables inside the crowded room, most of the regulars seemingly sitting at the bar. Not one of the batted an eyelash when they entered and occupied the only free table and then managed to steal chairs from all the rest of the tables. Yumichika and Ikkaku crowded against each other and even Ichigo and Abarai were seated far more comfortably than one would have guessed they were comfortable with.

But then the first round turned into the second and then third and soon Ichigo lost count as a very fuzzy feeling shrouded him. He was not drunk but the alcohol rushing through his veins made him feel a lot looser and he enjoyed talking with the guys as if they were normal people and not a cop and his targets. Dangerous as the situation might have been, Ichigo loved to relax if only for a couple of hours and give Shinamori, his alter ego, free reign.

"Finally!" Yumichika exclaimed and smiled softly at Ichigo as if he read his thoughts.

"What?" He scowled for good measure.

"It's so good to see you loosen up a little bit. You are always so tensed as if someone is about to come and jump you."

"I'm sorry to say that since I've moved to Karakura, this has been the case." Ichigo swallowed the last of his sake and grimaced when he saw Yumichika's hurt face. "Sorry, I really didn't mean like that."

"No worries. Honestly, I'm sorry too." The hitman looked at his partner, making sure he was in deep conversation with Abarai before continuing. "I should have defended you back then."

"Hey, no, let's face it. It looked suspicious and who knows maybe nowadays, they do accept crazy bastards within the force. I just wasn't one of them. And besides, I was a stranger to you. There's no way I was worth risking your neck for me"

"No, it's not like that. I just really thought that-"

"Come on, stop talking about it and have a drink with me. Can you make me something greasy in the morning?" Ichigo smiled shyly at his new friend. "I feel like I will be in terrible need of a good meal in the morning."

"Sure, breakfast at our casa, then." Yumichika raised his cup and finished it then ordered some more. Soon Ichigo excused himself to go to the men's room, not that the small room with just two stalls and smelling really foul implied any confidence in the hygiene of the landlord of such a respected establishment.

"Mr. Shinamori, I would like to have a word with you, if I may." The fox-like man startled him so bad that he flung water all over the place.

"Jesus fucking Christ, warn a guy, especially in a place like this." He said trying to control his breath and not let the other man just how much taken aback was.

"I'm sorry, it was not my intention." His apologetic tone was clearly dismissed by the glint in his narrowed eyes. There was something infinitely creepy about the guy that made his skin crawl as if something unpleasant touched him and he wouldn't be able to get rid of its mark for the rest of his life.

"How may I help you, Mr...?

"Ichimaru Gin at your service."

"How may I help you, Mr. Ichimaru?"

"I believe we might help each other."

"I'm sorry, but words could be interpreted quite wrongly in such a place."

"Of course, I apologize for it, but it was the only place where I could get in touch with you without your constant friends hearing us." His slit eyes made Ichigo almost shiver. While his fox-like face still remained completely unreadable, it was his stance and ultimately his eyes that made Ichigo compare the man in front of him to a snake. A very dangerous and poisonous snake.

"I don't see how I could be of any help to you, Mr. Ichimaru."

"Well, in the light of the recent events, I would say you could prove yourself extremely useful to me and to my boss. It has to come to our attention that you managed to obtain a definite position within certain circles in the Kuchiki clan and if you use your current position wisely, you would be able to obtain significant information that could prove extremely useful to me and my boss. Should we secure your services, we would pay a hefty sum of money that would help you retreat in a very quiet corner of the world."

"Seriously, you want me to spy on the Kuchikis for you?" Ichigo laughed mockingly. "Dude, even if I would accept your offer, what use would your money be when the Kuchiki's hand is too long and would reach me wherever I go? Besides, I don't feel like being involved in this sort of things so if you would excuse me, I'd rather decline politely your offer and I'd ask you to let me join my friends." But the menacing glint in the other man's eyes was becoming increasingly alarming.

"My boss won't be happy to find out that you refused his more than generous offer."

"You can tell your boss to fuck off then." The anger was getting the better of him. "I've never been a spy and I'm not about to begin now, Mr. Ichimaru. Also I assure you, you completely overestimate my importance within the Kuchiki clan. I am held in no regard whatsoever."

"And yet, you drink with Mr. Abarai." Gin tsked as if Ichigo were a naughty child. "Mr. Aizen won't be pleased to hear about this." If Ichimaru wanted to intimidate him, he was doing a really good job of it and in any other circumstances, perhaps if he were a better man, he would have accepted the offer. However, because he was a crazy son of a bitch and he couldn't give two shits if he were to die in this mission, he squared his shoulders and looked straight back into Ichimaru's eyes. "Interesting," the other man murmured and he sniggered. "Take care, Mr. Shinamori. I'm afraid you've made a choice, although you chose poorly."

"That's for me to decide."

"If you say so. Should you change your mind-"

"I won't." They stared at each other before the other man fleered and left Ichigo alone in the putrid-spelling room. For a man like Aizen to be so boldly trying to corrupt him made Ichigo think that this was more than a simple struggle for power. They were on the verge of a critical war and the winner was going to wipe the loser from existence.

So it should have surprised him when the car exploded five minutes after he joined his friends back at the table, the flare pushing him over Abarai and making thousands of wooden shards and debris fall over him. But he wasn't astonished at all. In fact, as Abarai was yelling his name, though he could barely hear, while Ikkaku was carefully holding Yumichika in his arms, the cop inside of him realized that by the end of that evening he was going to take a decision that would influence the rest of his life.

He looked at the burning car.

And then he swore.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the late update guys. A bad case of pneumonia drove me away from this site for a couple of weeks. But I'm back, and I really appreciate your support for this story. I'm sorry I didn't answer your reviews but promise I'll do soon. In the meantime, we are back to the normal publishing schedule and the next chapter is coming sooner than you would expect. Thank you so much to all of you who keep on reading this story. XD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns _Bleach_ and anything related to it. He can own this story too if he makes Byakuya and Ichigo canon. XD A big thank you to my hero, Rayniekinnz, who saves me each time. All the remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Chapter Six

**Lying Is My Trade**

The wound on his forehead still pulsated with incredible strength but at least it had stopped bleeding. He could still feel the gauze trying to work out its magic and he dared to throw a look in the mirror at his pale face and the white bandage that covered half of his forehead. He and Yumichika took the brunt of the explosion mostly because they had been closer to the window that had exploded into a million shards. His torso was painted in black and blue and Yumichika didn't look any better but at least they were alive.

And inside the Kuchiki mansion.

Ichigo glanced at the clothes lying next to him. It was the second time he was borrowing clothes from the Ice Lord. He was making a habit and he wasn't sure where it was going to lead. He glanced back into the foggy mirror and sighed. He was getting increasingly frustrated with the fact that he always ended up there, one way or the other with Kuchiki's clothes next to him. If he continued like that he would get a full wardrobe made entirely out that man's clothes.

Ichigo was dismayed by the explosion and he grimaced in the mirror. His ears were still buzzing with the impact of it. He sighed. Maybe after this mission was over, he could take a break and maybe rent a small cottage on the seaside and just enjoy peace and quiet for a couple of months. That is, if he made it out alive from this horror show.

He grabbed the grey t-shirt and carefully pulled it over his head, trying not to touch the head wound. He was not worried about it too much as he knew that most head wounds would bleed profusely without being very serious, but his headache was still a bad sign. He was expected and he had to inhabit Ichigo Shinamori yet again. And Ichigo Shinamori had nothing to lose, not that Kurosaki had anyways.

He made sure he looked human enough before going back into the guest room and leaving his bloodied clothes on the floor, trying not to stain anything else. Everything looked so pristine in the room, Ichigo had a sudden impulse to mess it all up but he was in the house of the Ice Lord and he very much doubted that the man would appreciate his behavior – even though technically it was his fault for their attack. As he exited the room, he carefully ignored that voice inside of him that reminded him that he chose to support a mobster for fear of another, because maybe, just _maybe_ there were some good parts from this guy winning the war. Though he failed to see those parts.

At the door, as usual, Iba waited for him and he escorted Ichigo to Kuchiki's office where the others were already waiting for him. Renji was looking out of the window morosely, while Ikkaku and Yumichika were on the couch. Yumi had his eyes closed, his ashen face and swollen eye the only signs that he was not feeling well, though he knew for sure that his back was black and blue as well. Ikkaku and Renji were slightly bruised, however they didn't show any sign that they were aching too much. And Kuchiki… well he was sitting at his desk looking over some file like the insensitive bastard that he was. Nothing seemed to shake this man.

As everybody ignored his entrance, Ichigo took a seat on the armchair next to the couch and breathed softly through the nose, closing his eyes. If they were giving him the silent treatment, then they were in for a surprise.

"How are you feeling?" Renji's voice sounded strangely gruff but Ichigo didn't open his eyes.

"Like a train hit me. I would be grateful if the buzz in my ears would disappear."

The atmosphere in the room was oddly stilted and Ichigo felt compelled to open his eyes and look at the people around him. They all seemed preoccupied by something, although none seemed keen to share with the class.

"Do we know who tried to kill us?" He asked a little annoyed that the men present in the office did not feel as this was an important matter to discuss. The way he was feeling at the moment, he would rather be anywhere else, but it was time to up his game and make a final decision.

"Us?" Ikkaku finally met his eyes.

"The last time I checked I was with you guys. So yes. _Us_."

Renji turned to them and smiled grimly. His shirt was still stained with blood from where he held Ichigo against him to make the wound stop bleeding until Doc came to save their asses. Surprisingly, Doc Muguruma didn't seem in the least staggered by his presence at the Kuchiki mansion and Ichigo had a sneaky feeling that there was more to it than met the eyes.

"Sorry to get you in our mess again."

"Nah, I think this time it might have been my fault."

"Your fault?" This time even Yumichika blinked owlishly at him and Kuchiki raised his eyes from the file he was studying so intensely. "How come?"

"Well, apparently I refused a well-advised proposition." Ichigo turned serious. "When I went to the toilet, a guy with a fox face was waiting for me. Apparently, he heard that I might be close to your family," Ichigo nodded to Kuchiki, "and wanted to offer me money in exchange of information about you. When I refused, he said that Mr. Aizen wouldn't be pleased by my refusal. Hence the blown up car."

"Why did they approach you?" Kuchiki opened his mouth at last.

"Because I am new? Because they thought I might be bought? Because they wanted something on you? Or because I saved your sister's life and they thought you might want me in?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, which brought a new wave of the massive headache plaguing him. "How the hell should I know what crossed a criminal mastermind when he thought about it?"

"So you know who Aizen is." Yumichika concluded.

"Guys, I know I tend to be slow on the uptake, but even _I_ know who the real monsters are. And Aizen is the type of monster that one only meets in hell. Evidently, I just made it on his blacklist."

"Why did you refuse then?" Kuchiki asked icily. "You could have befriended these fools and you might have given him some information about us, which in turn would have gained some good money."

"Right." Ichigo pinched his nose in an attempt to avoid the blow out. Again. "Firstly, I am not a snitch. I would rather cut off my hand than rat on someone. I have principles, shaky as they may be. Secondly, in between you and that monster, thank you very much, but I would rather choose you. I don't deal very well with people hurting women and children willingly and sadistically. And thirdly, had you caught me doing that, you would have tortured and killed me, and he would have pretended that I don't exist. Thank you, but no thank you. I may be stupid, but not that stupid."

Kuchiki's grey eyes stared at him shrewdly, trying to read deeply into his soul and Ichigo just stared back unafraid. They were playing a game of wills here and he was certain that he was not going to lose.

"I understand." Kuchiki acknowledged his words and then looked at Renji. "Aizen finally made his intentions clear and he openly declared war on us."

"I expected him to move much sooner."

"It is not in his nature. The fact that so far he has only acted openly against Ichigo technically for refusing his offer could be interpreted by the other clans as just a mere revenge against a small timer. Nobody would be fooled, but no one would dare accuse him openly." Kuchiki leaned back in his chair, a pensive look on his face. "I just do not understand what it is in this man's mind. He knows that this would mean bloody battles that could take years unless one gets the upper hand over the other. Is he so keen to eradicate me?"

"Well, ruining and killing the Ice Lord himself might be a top priority for a guy like Aizen, who most likely wants to take control over the entire underworld." Ichigo observed, startling the others. "And it is understandable. If he manages to succeed and take your throne, so to speak, he would be incredibly powerful and most of the other clans would probably follow him willingly for fear of the repercussions."

"You know an awful lot for a person that wants to stay out of these things." Ikkaku noticed, a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"When you lived like me, you tend to know this sort of things." Ichigo shrugged, not fearing that he showed too much knowledge. "As I said, I am not stupid and I worked long enough for Kenpachi to know how this world functions."

"Right now, Aizen has the upper hand because he made a public move on you without technically attacking you personally," Renji sighed. "There is not much we can do at the moment because since Ichigo is not one of our men, we can't argue that he was the first to attack us."

"Unless I am one of you." Ichigo interrupted him and the men in the room stared at him. Even so, he had eyes only for the man behind the desk who at the moment made a good impression of an ice statue.

"Excuse me?"

"If your offer still stands, I will accept it."

There was no doubt in his mind that his sudden decision might seem a bit dodgy to the rest of the people present there, but honestly, he played the card of 'hard to get' long enough and he needed to step up to this game. Kuchiki narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Two simple reasons: one, I just became a target of a madman so my chances of surviving on my own have just decreased exponentially. Two, if he just attacked me and I barely register on anyone's radar, then your close ones are walking targets. Might as well paint a target on their backs. And he will come for them, that's for sure."

Renji did not look surprised about what he was saying, but Yumichika and Ikkaku's puzzled faces were a clear sign that they had no clue about what was being discussed there.

"Very well." Kuchiki answered. "Nevertheless, you do realize that you will have to move here, to the mansion." As an afterthought he added: "And you will need to wear a suit." The dark heat in his eyes gleamed for only a few seconds, but it had definitely been there and Ichigo shivered under the scrutiny.

"Fine, monkey-suit it is," he grumbled. "The only request that I have is a week so I can finish my work with Doc and not leave him all of the sudden."

"All right. We will discuss the terms tomorrow then."

"Welcome to the team in this case." Ikkaku grinned at him and even Yumichika managed a faint smile.

"Thank you."

"Needless to say that if you betray us or Rukia gets hurt…" Renji left the sentence hanging but Ichigo thought he knew pretty well how it was going to end.

"Yeah, yeah, my internal organs will become external; blood, pain, torture etcetera, etcetera."

"I see you got the gist of it." The red haired grinned maniacally.

"We will stop here for the evening then." It was a clear dismissal and Ichigo winced as he got up.

"Can one of you guys drop me home?"

"Stop with the nonsense." Kuchiki replied and there was again that mysterious look on his face. "Go back to your room and get some sleep. Someone will drop you in the morning to work."

"Oh," Ichigo hesitated, "alright then." With a final wink from Yumichika, he left the office and followed the ever-silent Iba back to the guest room where he pretty much crashed in the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, he woke before his alarm went off and swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. His head hurt with a vengeance and as he got out of the bed, he flinched at the light in the bathroom. Ever since he took this mission, he had been threatened, shot at and now even involved in a goddamn explosion. He was so going to die by the time he hit thirty.

After he showered, he dressed in Kuchiki's clothes again and bagged the other ones. He checked the room to see if there was anything else left, then opened the door.

Outside the room, in spite of the early hour, there was a new guy waiting for him, instead of Iba. The man was lithe with deep grey eyes, a shock of really dark hair and the most curious tattoo on his face: a black 69.

"Yo." Ichigo mumbled.

"Morning." The guy's voice was just as gruff, a sign that he hadn't woken up too long ago. He was dressed in a dark suit which fitted really well his body and Ichigo felt grateful that at least he had something to admire this morning. "Kuchiki-dono is waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Ok." Ichigo started to walk in the vague direction of the kitchen. The damn house was a labyrinth and it would take him a while to learn where everything was. "By the way, my name is Ichigo Shinamori. I think we will be colleagues pretty soon."

"I am Shuuhei Hisagi." They shook hands awkwardly.

"Working long for the Kuchikis?"

"It seems like a life time." Shuuhei answered vaguely but he didn't seem unfriendly and he was definitely an improvement from Iba. They walked down the hallways in a comfortable silence until they reached the kitchen at which point Hisagi just opened the door for him and let him in.

There was a soft light glimmering in the kitchen, comforting tunes playing in the background. Ichigo was surprised to see a cook at the countertop preparing breakfast while Kuchiki was sitting at the table he and Rukia had had lunch at the other day. The mobster was dressed in a soft black t-shirt and grey sweatpants and his raven hair was tied in a messy bun. The strands looked so silky that Ichigo was amazed by his impulse of passing his fingers through them. He pinched his nose in an attempt to calm his beating heart. _It is too early for shit like this_, he bitterly thought.

Kuchiki was reading the newspaper, a cup of coffee resting next to him. The cook gave him a look and then went back to his business. Ichigo sighed and decided to announce his presence.

"Good morning."

A pair of grey eyes gazed at him from above the newspaper. Dark promises pooled in them and Ichigo almost shuddered. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

"Good morning, Ichigo." Kuchiki gestured to the seat in front of him and Ichigo complied with the silent order. He closed his eyes for a moment but opened them when he heard the clink of a mug being set down in front of him. He smiled at the cook who smiled back.

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Kuchiki asked him after he took his first sip of coffee.

"Like shit, but what can you do?" Ichigo shrugged. "Can you please tell one of your men to drop me to work?"

"Hisagi will drop you at work. We need to discuss the terms of our agreement. "

"Sure." Ichigo drank a little more coffee. "I need one day off a week. I don't care which one it is, it will probably depend on Rukia's schedule as well. And I really don't want to get involved in any other parts of your business. I am a bodyguard and this is how I want to remain."

"However, I hope that you are aware that this position sort of compromises completely your neutrality. Being so close to my sister, you will find out unwillingly more information about our business. Also you are friends already with some of my men so you will get to know certain aspects of their job as well." Kuchiki leaned forward and stared into his eyes. "Shinamori, let us be clear here: you know what we do and you know what we are capable of. Accepting this position will put you directly into the line of fire, not only when it comes to Aizen, but also when it comes to police and other government agencies as well. By accepting this position, you will be officially part of this family, and although you may refuse to be part of our business, people will not deem you worthy of their doubts. You will be very much guilty into their eyes. Are you prepared to face that or do I need to get another bodyguard for my sister?"

"Look, by no means am I an innocent person and I know what I got myself into." Ichigo replied. "And frankly, I stopped caring about other people's opinion of me a long time ago. I have been beaten, shot at, put into a coma and most of the times, it wasn't even because of me. So yes, I understand the dangers, but no, I will not back down."

"Very well." The grey eyes narrowed menacingly. Their icy deepness made Ichigo wince. "I don't have to tell you that if you ever betray my trust or my sister's, I will personally find you in the furthest corner of hell and I will make sure that you will pay for it. I can inflict pain, Shinamori, the likes of which will break you forever. And while it won't give me any pleasure, I put above all else my honor and my duty for my clan and I will make sure your blood will pay for any stain on them. Have I made myself clear?

"Crystal."

The menacing words hang between them like the death's threats that they were. Ichigo felt the truth behind those words and he remembered the pain through which the other policeman had gone and the cruel way in which Kuchiki had had the final word as he had sent that tape to his family. There was no doubt in his mind that Kuchiki was going to be the end of him.

"Perfect." Kuchiki leaned back. "I accept your terms. Also, do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yes." Ichigo shrugged off Kuchiki's mild surprise. "I was Kenpachi's fighter for a long time. Sometimes fists can't protect you." There was enough bitterness in his voice to make Kuchiki understand.

"I will make sure I get one for you then. Also the salary will be given to you once a month, at the beginning, and only cash. What you do with it is not my business. The day off is granted and you can discuss it with Rukia, as you will mostly deal with her. The guest room which served you so far will be yours from now on. I am sorry but I won't tolerate any strangers in my house."

"Strangers?"

"Your partners." Ichigo gave a startled laugh as the man in front of him looked annoyed.

"No man in his right mind would accept coming with me into Kuchiki's mansion. They will probably think that I want to kill them or something."

"You're gay." Kuchiki finally said and it sounded both as a question and affirmation at the same time.

"Not that it is your business but yes. I hope that it is not a problem."

"It would be highly hypocritical from me and I presume you do know the people that work for me." The dry sarcasm made Ichigo smile again. "But there will be people that will try to get in touch with you so they can get to me. So you will have to be very careful. I will also give you a phone, which is untraceable and please make sure that you use it."

"I understand."

The older man gave the cook a look and suddenly the breakfast was laid in front of them. Ichigo's stomach grumbled. They ate in a comfortable silence – well as comfortable as it could be in between a mobster and an undercover cop, interrupted every once in a while by Ichigo's questions regarding the layout of the house and Rukia's general schedule.

After breakfast, Hisagi came for him and dropped him at the clinic. The car ride lulled him and he drifted off for most of the ride.

When he told the Doc that he would have to leave him in a week's time, he didn't seem very surprised and when Ichigo voiced his puzzlement, Doc Muguruma replied:

"You looked like you were going to be adopted by them from the first day you met them." He smirked. "You are aware of what you are getting yourself into, yeah?"

"I think so." Ichigo passed his fingers through his hair. He would miss the clinic so much. "But there is no other solution for me."

The warm hand of the doctor settled comforting on his left shoulder and when he looked at him, Doc gave him a little smile.

"If you ever think that you had enough of Kuchiki, you will always have us to come back to."

"I don't think it will be that easy."

"Something tells me that it will."

Ichigo swallowed hard and thanked the good doctor. Rukia's excitement on the other hand made him feel really bad for lying to her.

"I can't believe that you accepted." She squealed into his ear. "I'm really happy to hear it, Ichigo. I've already ordered you the suits and everything."

"Oh, great." He replied with mock disgust.

"Oh, please, it will be fun."

"For you maybe. You don't have to wear a monkey-suit."

"True, but you will be my monkey."

"Ha, ha. I'm dying of laughter here." He could almost hear her smile.

"I'm glad you said yes, Ichigo. I really am."

"Me too."

The week passed in a blur and before he knew it, it was time to move into his new home. Ichigo looked back at the small apartment and felt oddly melancholic. In this dingy apartment he felt safer than in the mansion's huge rooms. When he told his captain that he agreed to take the Kuchiki offer, Shinji had been oddly silent and he seemed rather pained when he said _good luck_. Keygo on the other hand had screamed at him to be careful and try and keep in touch with them as much as possible. It was as if they feared that he was not coming back alive and in between Aizen and Kuchiki, he was not so sure himself.

He took his bag with a heavy heart and closed the door behind him. It was Yumichika waiting for him down-stairs. He was the welcome committee slash guide as he put it.

But downstairs there was another surprise and not of the nice kind.

A black limousine was parked in front of Yumichika's car and his friend was rather tensed as he was staring at the tinted windows. As soon as Ichigo was out of the building a chauffeur dressed all in black got out of the car and opened the door for a brown-haired man. He was dressed in a very expensive black suit and a blue shirt and he would have been rather appealing to look at if it wasn't for his poisonous smile and cold stare. Ichigo didn't know the man, but he guessed straight away who he was and he shuddered. This man was making him feel dirty by simply being in his presence.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Shinamori."

"Good afternoon, Mr.…?"

"Aizen. Sousuke Aizen." Ichigo steeled himself as the man smirked rather unpleasantly. "I was rather unhappy when I heard that my offer was not to your satisfaction."

"As I explained to your man, I am not a rat, Mr. Aizen, and I would hate to think that he implied such a thing."

"On the contrary, I think it would have been a lucrative proposition for the both of us." His eyes sharpened. "But I heard that Mr. Kuchiki had stolen you before me. I hope you chose carefully, Mr. Shinamori, for my offer won't come a second time and any regrets that I might harbor at your possible demise won't deter me from considering you my enemy."

"I understand completely," Ichigo looked straight back at him. "I hope you realize as well that the feeling is mutual." His words startled the man before he finally laughed. It was a cold feeling, as if a mad man was laughing in an isolation room, and cold chills ran down his back. But he was not afraid and his opponent seemed to realize that for his laughter turned into a knowing smirk.

"You are a rather intriguing person, Mr. Shinamori."

"Thank you for the compliment." Ichigo mumbled. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I just came here personally to meet you." Aizen shook his hand. "We'll see each other soon enough, Mr. Shinamori."

"Don't be offended if I say I hope not." Aizen laughed again at Ichigo's surly words.

"Brave. Stupid, but brave." The man went back to his fancy car and Ichigo shakily put his bag into the boot before getting into Yumi's car where his friend looked at him in astonishment.

"What the hell?" Yumi words echoed perfectly Ichigo's feelings on the matter. What the hell did Aizen want from him and what reasons were hidden behind this unprompted visit?


End file.
